


Macchiato

by SharkGirl



Series: Vampire Coffee Shop (Shklance) [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All The Cliffhangers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Backstory, Biting, Blood Drinking, Cambion!Shiro, Confusion, Feeding, Implied vomiting, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, More Questions Raised, Multi, Mystery, Pining, Questions Answered, Reveals, Running Away, Search and Rescue, Unreliable Narrator, Vampire!Lance, Vampires, envy - Freeform, headache, vampire!keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Shiro was seventeen when he first realized he had powers.Okay, so maybe ‘powers’ wasn’t the right term. He had a ‘gift.’ Sort of.Despite the monumental debt that Shiro’s hospital stay had put his family in, they never missed a meal. He and his brother were always well fed and taken care of and yet… Shiro still felt hungry.Not hungry like he wanted to eat a sandwich. But…something different.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Vampire Coffee Shop (Shklance) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529660
Comments: 104
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everybody! So, after I posted the previous installment, I put a survey up on Twitter, asking whose POV everyone wanted to see next, so (and I kind of cheated, since this is about 90% flashback) here's your winner: Shiro!! 
> 
> Each chapter in this installment will be a different POV, though, so look forward to Keith and the return of Lance! 
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Jes, as always~♥  
> Please enjoy!!

Misaki Shirogane was twenty-three years old when she found out she was expecting. It had come as a total surprise. She was not dating anyone and had no plans to do so. In fact, the only time she’d been with someone – outside of the mystery man who so very often appeared in her dreams – was when she’d slept with one of her coworkers once after celebrating their colleague’s promotion. It seemed unlikely, but, then again, one time was all it took.

Needless to say, her parents were not pleased. However, Misaki had not expected them to throw her out of the house. Nor had she foreseen the father wanting nothing to do with her or the child.

And so, with no place to call home and no one to help her, she decided to use her savings to buy a plane ticket to the United States where she was to stay with the only family who hadn’t turned their backs on her, her mother’s older brother and his wife.

Because her uncle and aunt had no children of their own, they’d welcomed Misaki with open arms, ushering her into their modest, three-bedroom apartment and helping her in any way they could, from finding her a job that would accept a transfer to decorating the nursery.

Times were tough, but it looked like Misaki was going to be all right.

But the next shock came at her very first sonogram, where she learned that she was carrying twins. It was difficult for the tech to find both heartbeats, but there were clearly two little blobs on the screen.

Life was funny that way.

Flash forward to thirty-six weeks. It was nearly the end of February, marking eight months since she’d left Japan and moved in with her aunt and uncle. Misaki was busy knitting a blanket with her aunt when her water broke.

Her family rushed her to the hospital where she delivered her twin sons. But it was then that she received the biggest shock of all. One child had been stillborn. Ryou came out strong and greeted the world with a wail, holding his tiny fist toward the sky. But Takashi was silent.

Misaki wept for her child, but stopped when the strangest thing happened. Takashi began to move. He blinked up at the puzzled doctors. Then, as if everyone had snapped out of a trance, there was a flurry of movement.

Ryou was cleaned and weighed and handed to Misaki, but Takashi was taken away.

She didn’t see him for four days.

Takashi was a medical marvel. No heartbeat, no pulse. He didn’t seem to breathe, yet he lived. He was quiet, barely cooing, only blinking big, gray-brown eyes up at his mother.

“He’s not…normal.” Misaki overheard her aunt whisper to her uncle. “Dear, Takashi shouldn’t be alive.”

But she was wrong. Takashi was meant to be here. Perhaps Ryou and Takashi were not planned, but Misaki wanted them. Both of them.

“I’ll admit, it’s an anomaly, but he’s still our great nephew,” her uncle reasoned.

“You’re right, I’m…I’m sorry. I just-”

But Misaki stopped listening after that, holding her sons close to her chest and promising she’d do everything in her power to keep them both safe. And to find out how to help Takashi.

  


Helping Takashi, the hospital decided, was by having him spend every day of his life locked within their white, sterile walls. He rarely saw his mother and brother. And even more rarely than that did he see his great aunt and uncle.

He was trapped. A prisoner under the bright white fluorescents. Unable to leave all because his body worked differently from everyone else’s.

“I want to play outside,” Takashi said one day. It was his sixth birthday. And every year he’d wished for the same thing.

“You know you’re not well enough for that,” the nurse replied. But he was wrong. Takashi felt fine. It wasn’t his fault his heart sat useless in his chest. “Now, rest up. Your family will be here this afternoon.”

Takashi was happy to see them. Ryou was still slightly taller – unfair! – but they’d brought him gifts and he and his brother got to share cake.

“Ba and Ji got me a bike,” Ryou said conversationally, not realizing how much his words hurt. Takashi would have given anything to ride a bike outside with the other children. Even just to go outside for a few minutes.

“Oh,” was all he’d said in response.

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?” his mother asked, gently combing her fingers through his hair. Takashi closed his eyes and enjoyed it. “The doctors tell me that they’re bringing in a specialist for you.”

But Takashi didn’t want a specialist. He didn’t want any more doctors poking and prodding him. He wanted to go home. To his real home. Last year, Ryou said their neighbor had gotten a puppy and Takashi wanted so badly to pet it.

“Time’s up, I’m afraid,” the nurse called, interrupting their moment.

“Looks like we’ve gotta go, bud,” his uncle said with a smile, though it did not reach his eyes.

“Have a happy birthday, Takashi,” his aunt added, taking her husband’s arm.

“I-” Takashi began, the words ‘want to come with you’ on the tip of his tongue before he finished with, “will.”

“I’ll come back on my next day off,” his mother promised. “Tuesday okay?”

Takashi shrugged. It wasn’t like he was going anywhere. “Okay, Mom.”

“See you later, Takashi!” Ryou called over his shoulder as he joined their aunt and uncle at the door, ready to go through what the nurses and doctors playfully called ‘The Airlock.’ It was to try to make things more fun. They knew Takashi was interested in space, after all.

“Before I forget,” his mother said, reaching into her purse and pulling out one last present. Ryou and the others were already outside. “Don’t tell your brother. This one’s extra.” She winked and then brushed his bangs back to kiss his forehead.

Takashi savored it, knowing the doctor’s would probably sanitize his whole face after she left.

“What is it?” he asked, taking the small gift.

“Something special,” she promised and then, when the nurse appeared in the window, looking rather impatient, she stood up. “I’ll be back soon, sweetheart. I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Takashi replied, eyeing his mother’s retreating back as he was once again left alone. He sighed, but focused on his present. A little bubble of excitement filled his chest as he tore it open. Inside was a small, die cast space shuttle.

Takashi held it to his chest. It was the best gift anyone had ever gotten him.

  


It was more of the same for nearly two more years until, one day, out of nowhere, something happened. There was a strange sensation in Takashi’s chest. He was in the middle of putting together a puzzle with one of the nurses, when there was an odd…fluttering. Only, it didn’t stop.

“Takashi, are you all right?” the nurse asked, immediately calling for assistance.

“I’m…” Takashi blinked, placing a hand over his chest. His heart was beating. Beating! He took a breath and, for the first time in his entire life, air filled his lungs. “I’m…fine.” He looked up, a smile curving his lips. “I’m fine,” he repeated.

At seven and half years old, Takashi was finally discharged from the hospital. He was too young to know it then, but the bills were astronomical. However, because he’d been such a strange case, many of the doctors and specialists who’d visited had done so out of sheer curiosity and hadn’t charged a fee.

However, living in the hospital for nearly eight years did not come cheap and his family did not come from money. So, at the age of thirteen, when Takashi had accidentally overheard his mother and uncle talking about it, he vowed to pay back every penny.

Takashi took odd jobs, doing whatever he could. He got his work permit signed when his mother found out what he’d been up to and how he was getting paid under the table and, apparently, that was a bad thing.

He was a hard worker, though, so plenty of places were happy to hire him for whatever hours they had available. And he took what he could, but promised he wouldn’t let any of his jobs interfere with school.

Ryou tried helping once, but his talents were put to much better use on the field. And Takashi was sure that their family was banking on the fact that he’d go to college on a sports scholarship, so he didn’t let it get to him. After all, it wasn’t Ryou’s fault that Takashi had been stuck in the hospital for so long.

Though, he wished whatever miracle had saved him from that place had come sooner. Still, he wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth. He was out now and able to contribute to his family. That was enough.

  


Takashi was fourteen years old when he first met Keith. He was in the middle of a job, helping their new downstairs neighbor carry in boxes, when he nearly tripped over something in the middle of the hallway.

“Keith, lift yer legs,” their neighbor called from the kitchen. “Yer blockin’ the way.”

“Yeah, yeah,” came a voice and, in a blink, the box was gone from Takashi’s arms, taken by a boy about a head shorter than him. “Sorry,” he apologized almost as an afterthought before carrying the box the rest of the way into the apartment.

“Don’t mind him,” the neighbor said, patting Takashi on the shoulder. “Keith’s kinda grouchy, but he’s a good kid.”

“I heard that!” Keith said as he walked out of one of the bedrooms, his arms crossed over his chest. “Who’s this guy, anyway?”

“Keith,” the man reprimanded. “This is our upstairs neighbor, Takashi,” he introduced. “He’s helpin’ me move the boxes ‘n’ furniture since _someone_ was being a bump on a log all morning.”

“Takashi?” Keith quirked a brow and Takashi’s face flushed. It wasn’t the first time someone had wondered about his name. He liked it enough, but it was sometimes hard for people to pronounce. Not nearly as bad as his monstrosity of a surname – the school butchered it every year – but it was still tough. So, he’d come up with a nickname for himself.

“You can call me Shiro,” he said, holding out his hand for Keith to take.

“Shiro,” Keith tested it, accepting the offered hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“He goes to yer school, too,” Keith’s dad went on. “Same grade, I think?”

“I’ll be a sophomore in the fall,” Takashi supplied. Well, ‘Shiro,’ if he was going to stick with that nickname.

“Keith, too,” his dad said before Keith had a chance. “Anyway, there’s lots more boxes on the truck. Let’s get a move on, boys.”

Keith sighed and shook his head, but followed after his father. He didn’t really look like he was Shiro’s age. Maybe it was the long, unkempt hair in his eyes or the baggy, oversized clothing that hung off of his thinner frame. “Hey,” Keith’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “You coming or what?”

“Oh.” Shiro flushed, embarrassed that he’d nearly been caught staring. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

  


Shiro and Keith became fast friends. Or, rather, Shiro really enjoyed Keith’s company and Keith seemed to tolerate him. In fact, Shiro found himself in Keith’s apartment more than his own on most days. They had a lot of the same classes – Keith was interested in astronomy and engineering, too – and both dreamed of someday piloting a rocket.

“Space shuttle,” Keith would always correct him. “I thought you went to space camp.” He was fiddling with the small, die cast ship that Shiro kept in his backpack. Something Keith had never teased him about.

“I won a scholarship in a contest, but then the hospital found out and told the camp about my…” Shiro paused, Keith knew he’d been stuck in the hospital, but he’d never told him the details. “Condition,” he finished. “And they forbade me from going.”

“Dude, that sucks,” Keith said. “I would have broken out.”

Shiro chuckled. “I bet you would have, Mr. I Got Suspended from my Last Five Schools.”

“Four,” Keith corrected. “And two weren’t even my fault.”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Shiro continued, “the minimum age requirement was nine, so they would have kicked me out if my seven-year-old butt had shown up.”

“Yeah, well, maybe you could still go.” Keith shrugged. “You work enough jobs, you can probably afford it, right?”

Shiro bit his lip. He’d been working for nearly two years and he’d barely put a dent into his hospital bills. “Nah, space camp is for kids,” he threw out as he stood up and stretched. They’d done enough studying for the evening. “Well, I promised Mrs. DeLuca upstairs that I’d take care of her cats while she was out of town, so I’m gonna head out.”

Keith stared up at Shiro with dark eyes that seemed to see straight through him. But if he’d figured it out, he didn’t say anything.

  


Shiro was seventeen when he first realized he had powers.

Okay, so maybe ‘powers’ wasn’t the right term. He had a ‘gift.’ Sort of.

Despite the monumental debt that Shiro’s hospital stay had put his family in, they never missed a meal. He and his brother were always well fed and taken care of and yet… Shiro still felt hungry.

Not hungry like he wanted to eat a sandwich. But…something different. He was never able to put his finger on it until one day…

He’d just finished mopping the floor of the restaurant that had hired him only two days earlier, when the manager came out and found him with tears in her eyes. It had been a stressful night: six callouts, one fryer down, and no change in the register for about forty-five minutes during the rush.

“Takashi,” she began. “Did you pack up the donation items I had sitting on the back counter?”

Shiro swallowed, wondering if he’d overstepped. “Yeah,” he answered. “I saw that the timer was almost up, so I labeled them and put them in the bin in the walk-in cool-” but he didn’t get to finish because his boss had run forward and hugged him.

“Thank you!” she wheezed. And, all of a sudden, warmth started to fill Shiro’s belly. It was strange, his family hugged him all the time, but this was different. And, for a moment, Shiro wondered if he had started to develop feelings for his manager – which would cause a lot of trouble, considering she was his direct report and was most definitely happily married.

“It wasn’t a big deal,” Shiro managed as he carefully raised a hand to pat her shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized and took a step back. “I was just so overwhelmed and the registers wouldn’t zero out and I was really dreading dealing with all of that food and…” He shook her head. “Thank you so much, Takashi. I’ll make sure I put in a good word with the owner, okay?”

Shiro nodded, definitely not feeling anything romantic when he looked at her tearstained face, but still aware of the warmth in his belly.

Strange. 

It became clearer the next time, when Shiro was helping a new student find her way around campus. He may not have been as popular as his athletic twin, but Shiro often noticed people looking his way. Heck, he’d even been asked out on a few occasions, though he’d had to turn them down because of work. Still, the way this girl was gazing up at him… combined with the warmth filling his belly, he realized something.

“I can feel when people are happy,” Shiro blurted out during lunch one afternoon.

Keith paused, his mouth open and ready to take a bite out of his sandwich. “What?”

“When people are happy,” Shiro tried again. “I can _feel_ it.”

Keith blinked and quirked an eyebrow, but went back to his lunch. “All right.”

“I’m serious, Keith,” Shiro went on. “I get this warm feeling in my stomach and…” he trailed off. He sounded so stupid. “Never mind.”

“Hey,” Keith called, setting down his sandwich. “I don’t really get what you mean, but, like…if you say you can feel when people are happy. I believe you.”

Shiro smiled. “Thank you, Keith.”

  


Trial and error proved quite a few things to Shiro after that. One thing was that he didn’t just feel when people were happy. He fed on it. And once he’d gotten a real taste, he’d begun to _crave_ it.

And it wasn’t just happiness. He fed on satisfaction – like when his across the hall neighbor had won the lottery after years and years of buying tickets every week. And he fed on endorphins – gym class and walking by the fields during practice could sustain him for several days. But the one thing that kept him full the longest and what tasted the best of all was pleasure.

“Sh-Shiro…” one of the lacrosse players moaned when Shiro sneaked a hand down his pants. “Oh, my God…”

Now, let it be known that Shiro wasn’t easy. But it was a lot…less difficult if he used different partners each time. Because a steady boyfriend was a lot of work and they’d probably get mad if Shiro only came to them when he was Hungry and didn’t pay them much attention otherwise.

As it was, this guy was from another school in the county and was only visiting for a home game. Feeding on any of the players of his own team would be a huge mistake, as it would probably get back to his brother. And the last thing Shiro wanted was for Ryou to tell their mother.

“I’m…” the guy gasped out.

Yeah, that’s right. Go ahead. Shiro knew exactly what the other was going to say. He’d been feeding on his pleasure for three whole minutes now. Still, it was good and he was nearly drunk on it.

When they were finished, Shiro let the guy down easy. After all, he wasn’t a monster. But he didn’t need anyone else in his life. Especially food. So, he showed him to the door and made his way over to the sinks to clean up.

“So, this is where you’ve been.”

Shiro jumped when a familiar voice echoed off of the locker room walls. “Keith,” he wheezed, putting a hand over his chest. “You scared me, man.”

Keith did not look amused. He leaned against the tile wall, his arms folded over his chest. “So, this is what you’re doing now? Fucking your way through the lacrosse team?”

Shiro sighed, trying his damnedest not to roll his eyes. Keith was really harshing his post-feed buzz. “I’m not fucking them.”

“Might as well be,” Keith said with narrowed eyes before letting his hands drop to his sides. “If this is what you want, I’ll support you, I just-”

“You just what?” Shiro snapped and then immediately regretted it. “Keith, I’m sorry, I-”

“Whatever.” Keith drew back before Shiro could reach him. “You’ve been so distant and hooking up with all these people and I…” Keith swallowed, his jaw clenched tightly shut before he spoke again. “It feels like you’re pulling away from me.” 

It was true. Before, all Shiro did was go to school, work, and then hang out with Keith. And now, instead of studying at his best friend’s apartment, he’d been out looking for someone to feed on.

But it was hard to explain. Keith had only been sort of cool with Shiro thinking he could feel people’s happiness. How on Earth would he react if he found out that Shiro fed on it? He didn’t want Keith to know. Just like he didn’t want his family to know. It was… He wasn’t…

“I’m not ready,” Shiro began, catching Keith’s attention. “To tell you, I mean,” he clarified. “One day I might be, but I’m not right now.” He wet his lips, hesitantly drawing nearer. “Is that okay?”

Keith opened his mouth and then shut it, his brow furrowing slightly as his gaze drifted to the floor. “Yeah. Okay. Whatever you need.”

  


Despite their conversation, Shiro and Keith didn’t hang out much after that. In fact, they barely spoke. Keith had even found reasons not to sit with Shiro at lunch. And, even though Shiro was the one keeping a humungous secret for months, Keith’s behavior hurt.

“This was how he felt,” Shiro realized, rubbing his temples. Damn, he was starving. He’d been so distracted by work and Keith, he’d forgotten to feed.

Ah well, maybe Shiro could swing by the fields on his way to find Keith.

Unfortunately, despite getting a little snack during the walk, Shiro was unable to locate his friend. Not during lunch, not after school, and not back at their apartment building.

In fact, it wasn’t until after work, when Shiro was taking the trash out back, that he saw Keith.

Shiro was humming happily to himself as he threw two big and shiny black bags into the dumpster. He’d already clocked out, so all he had to do now was walk home. But as he put his hands into his jacket pockets and rounded the corner of the alley, the most amazing sensation washed over him. It took his breath away.

“Shit,” Shiro gasped, his eyes slipping closed. Someone nearby was feeling good. _Really_ good. It tasted like pleasure, but it wasn’t quite sexual. It was…different. But the energy flooding Shiro’s system was too good to pass up.

He followed the feeling, wanting to get closer, to take more. But when he located the source, Shiro froze, his eyes going wide and an aborted scream barely leaving his mouth. Because there, in the middle of the next alley, was Keith, a man twice his size on top of him, his face buried in the juncture of Keith’s neck and shoulder.

But this was different than when Keith had nearly walked in on Shiro months earlier. No, Keith didn’t look like he was having a good time at all. And Shiro saw red. 

“Get off him!” Shiro shouted and, immediately, the warmth filling him dissipated. The man pulled back and looked at Shiro over his shoulder, his mouth covered in a shiny, red liquid.

Blood, Shiro realized.

Part of Shiro knew that supernatural beings like vampires existed. Hell, he was some sort of energy vampire – or something – after all. Though his research more closely likened him to a cambion, given his childhood.

But it was still different seeing a bloodsucker in the flesh, bent over his best friend, and drinking the life out of him.

“Get the fuck off of him!” Shiro growled, running toward them. The vampire’s lips curled back to reveal blood-stained fangs, sharp and deadly. It hissed, but it was Keith that spoke next, his voice deep and commanding.

“Stop!” he said and the vampire immediately fell to the ground. “G-Get away from me!” he managed, obviously stunned at the vampire’s behavior. And then, in a blink, the beast was gone.

Shiro was at Keith’s side in an instant. “Keith,” he breathed, scooping him up in his arms. Keith had grown so much, he was as tall as Shiro now and nearly as wide. When had that happened? Had they really been apart that long? It didn’t matter. What was important now was that Shiro was here to help him. “Keith,” he said again, voice wavering.

“I’m okay, Shiro,” Keith assured him, though his shaky hands gripping the front of his shirt told Shiro otherwise. “I’m okay.”

“No, you’re not,” Shiro sobbed. “You’re bleeding.” He drew back just far enough to look at Keith’s neck, which was covered in blood.

“I’m not bleeding,” Keith said and Shiro would have barked out a laugh if he wasn’t trying hard not to panic. “I’m not bleeding anymore.”

Shiro opened his mouth to object, but Keith was already reaching for his neck. He wiped it with his hand, smearing the blood, but revealing no wound. Shiro blinked.

“It’s-”

“Healed,” Keith finished for him.

Admittedly, Shiro didn’t know a ton about vampires. But he recalled them having healing saliva or something that made their victims’ bite marks disappear, leaving no evidence.

“I’m okay, Shiro,” Keith assured him, but Shiro’s face crumpled as he pulled Keith close to his chest. He’d been feeding on the beast that had hurt Keith. Even if Keith seemed fine now, Shiro had been reveling in how good it had felt. He’d wanted more.

He really was a monster.

“No, you’re not,” Keith argued. Oh, Shiro had said that out loud. “C’mon,” Keith began as he tried to stand up. “Let’s go home.” He faltered and Shiro caught him. “Shit. Guess I’m a little woozy.”

“I’ll walk you home,” Shiro said, hoping his tone left no room for discussion. Apparently, it did, because Keith just leaned heavily against him and nodded his head.

When they arrived at Keith and his dad’s apartment a half an hour later, Keith was paler than usual, but otherwise seemed all right. Still, Shiro made sure to get him water and something to eat before tucking him into bed.

“I’m not a child, Shiro,” he reasoned, but Shiro ignored him. “Seriously,” Keith continued when Shiro pulled his covers up to his chin. “I’m-”

“We need to make a police report,” Shiro said, his thoughts going a mile a minute. “Or something, right?” He swallowed. “I mean, he attacked you and, shit-” He pulled at his hair in frustration. Why hadn’t he thought to get the guy’s name? Or a better look at his face? He’d been in shock! “Did you get a good look at him? Like, could you describe him in court-”

“Shiro,” Keith interrupted. “He’s long gone.”

“But it’s not right!” Shiro roared and then lowered his voice when he realized the time. Keith’s father may have worked overnights, but that didn’t mean everyone else in their building did. “He attacked you, Keith,” he whispered and then, when Keith looked away, Shiro added, “Didn’t he?”

Keith sighed, long and drawn out. “He’d been following me all night,” Keith said. “He kept saying how good I smelled and everything. I knew what he was right away. Like, I got this feeling.” He bit his lower lip. “I just wanted him to leave me alone, so I…let him bite me.”

It was as if the floor had opened up under Shiro. He stood there, eyes wide and gut twisted up in knots. Keith had invited that man, that _monster_ to drink his blood?

“I didn’t think he’d take it that far,” Keith continued. “I definitely underestimated-”

“Keith,” Shiro found his voice, broken as it probably sounded. “ _Why?_ ”

There was a beat. A long, tense moment where Shiro thought he might have gone too far. But then, in an instant, the mood changed and Keith’s eyes softened. “I don’t know.”

And, despite all of the questions swirling around in Shiro’s brain, he left it at that.

  


Keith missed school the following day. And every day after. They were seniors and basically all set to graduate, but Shiro still collected his friend’s homework and brought it to his place each afternoon. Though, it was Keith’s father who answered the door, thanking Shiro, but not inviting him in.

Shiro had really begun to worry about Keith after a week had passed. And he hadn’t done a very good job of hiding it.

“Takashi, sweetheart, are you all right?” his mother asked during dinner.

“Yeah, you’ve been more of a space cadet than usual,” Ryou tacked on, only to receive a smack to the back of his head from their great aunt.

“Are you worried about your friend?” she asked before taking a seat beside his mother.

“Keith’s probably just got that stomach bug that’s going around,” his great uncle offered. “Six guys are out at work because of it.”

But Shiro knew better. Keith had been attacked by a vampire. He may have initiated the bite, but the other had definitely taken advantage and drained too much. What if Keith was anemic now? What if his body wasn’t strong enough to come back from this? What if—

“Maybe you can go down and see him after dinner?” his mother suggested. “We have plenty of leftovers and I’m sure his father could use a home cooked meal.

Back when Keith and his dad had first moved in, Shiro had played around with the idea of their parents getting married. They were both single and not seeing anyone and then Shiro and Keith could be brothers! But that idea flew out the window pretty quickly. After all, Shiro’s mom had never really mentioned being interested in anyone… like, ever, in Shiro’s entire life. And Keith’s dad was still obviously in love with Keith’s mom. May she rest in peace.

“Yeah, I’ll bring some by,” Shiro finally replied and that seemed good enough for his family.

“So, I heard Ryou has some news,” their great uncle changed the subject and then Shiro’s brother launched into his story of how not one, not two, but _three_ colleges were after him. But it faded into the background. Shiro was far too worried about Keith. 

“Now, make sure to have him reheat it in the oven,” Shiro’s mother instructed. “Otherwise it’ll heat unevenly and get all rubbery,” she added with a chuckle. Then, noticing that Shiro was distracted in a way that only moms could, she placed a hand on Shiro’s cheek. “I’m sure Keith will be fine, Takashi.”

Shiro took in a shuddering breath. “But what if he’s not?”

“Oh, sweetheart.” She smiled. “Keith is so lucky to have a friend like you.”

“Thanks, Mom,” he said, leaning into the touch before pulling away and opening the apartment door.

“Takashi,” she called before he could get too far. “I love you, sweetheart.” It was said with such finality that it took Shiro by surprise. Sure, he and Ryou were going to graduate and go off on their own soon, but that was still weeks away. “And I’m so very proud of you.”

Shiro blinked and then smiled, repeating his words from a moment earlier, but with more sincerity. “Thanks, Mom.” And with that, he closed the door and made his way toward the stairs.

  


Shiro never reached Keith’s apartment, however. In fact, he’d only just made it into the stairwell, when someone grabbed him from behind, placing a hand over his mouth and causing him to drop the leftovers onto the cement floor. The container shattered, sending bits of food in every direction, but it fell on deaf ears because all Shiro could hear was his blood rushing.

“Don’t scream,” came a familiar voice from behind him. “Shiro, it’s me.”

And as suddenly as Shiro had begun to panic, he relaxed, his pulse slowing back down to a normal rate as he pulled Keith’s hand away from his mouth and turned around. “You could have just-” but whatever he was going to say died on his tongue as he took in his best friend.

Keith looked…different. He was just as tall and as broad as he was the last time Shiro had seen him, but he was paler, his dark eyes tinged red and his fangs – wait…fangs?

“I know,” Keith said, eyes downcast. “I’m-”

“He turned you,” Shiro breathed, barely above a whisper.

“I think so, yeah.”

Well, of course. Keith was very obviously a vampire now. But both were too shocked, too _scared_ to say it.

“What are you-”

“I’m running away,” Keith interrupted, gesturing toward the backpack slung over his shoulder. “I… Dad hasn’t been home for a few days and I don’t know when he’s coming back from work again so, I’m just gonna-”

“You’re leaving?” Shiro’s brain finally caught up.

“Yeah,” Keith said. “I was just coming to say ‘goodbye’.”

Shiro let that sink in. Keith cared enough to see him before he left, sure. But he was still leaving. He was leaving him.

“Keith-”

“You won’t change my mind,” Keith interrupted, drawing his eyebrows down. “I can’t cause Dad any trouble. Or…” His gaze flicked up to Shiro’s before dropping. “Or anyone else.”

Shiro wet his lips, taking a deep breath before he continued. “I won’t ask you to change your mind,” he said, earning a surprised expression from Keith. “But…” He hesitated, knowing nothing would be the same after this, but pressed on. “Let me come with you.”

  


  


Shiro awoke groggy, but undeniably satisfied. He hadn’t fed that well in his entire life. Hell, he was still kind of tipsy from it all even now. And, the odd thing was, he didn’t regret it. Lance had been absolutely delicious as always, but adding Keith to mix again had been… Fuck, was there even a word for it?

Languidly, Shiro stretched across the bed, finding it otherwise empty. He reached for his phone to check the time. He was grateful he had the morning off as it was nearly noon. And just below the bright, digital numbers, was a notification from a new number.

Shiro unlocked his phone and read it.

_‘Hey, Shiro. Takashi? If that’s okay? It’s me, Lance. Sorry I had to duck out before you woke up, but I didn’t want to be late for work. Last night was… amazing. I mean, wow. Um, yeah, so… Please, message when you get this?’_

Shiro smiled to himself and typed a quick reply. Half a second later, his phone dinged.

_‘Great! I can’t wait to see you again.’_

Another ding.

_‘If that didn’t sound too desperate.’_

_‘Oh, man, I shouldn’t have sent that. Ignore me.’_

Shiro chuckled.

_‘See you tonight!’_

Lance was so cute. Shiro was glad he’d plucked up the courage to ask him out. Officially.

But as the drunken, post-feeding haze began to wear off, Shiro was reminded of another who’d shared his bed last night. Keith.

Well, of course Keith was nowhere to be found. It might surprise most people, but Keith was actually pretty shy. And after everything they’d shared the night before – Lance included – the vampire was probably hiding out somewhere, laying low until he felt he could show his face around Shiro again.

And even though Shiro and Keith had crossed a line – one that would be hard to step back over – Shiro didn’t have it in his heart to regret that either. Being with Lance and Keith had felt…right.

His stomach growled, signaling that it was time to get up. He may have gorged himself on energy last night, but he hadn’t eaten since his and Lance’s dinner date. So, Shiro walked into the kitchen and began brewing his morning cup of coffee, all the while remembering Lance in his lap and Keith’s hungry stare. And despite the fact that he’d definitely fed far more than he was used to the night before, if he was being honest, Shiro couldn’t wait to do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, wow. That sure was a Sheith-heavy chapter. (Can I all it Sheith if they're not romantically involved yet? Hmm...hard to say) In any event, there wasn't much Lance. But don't worry, he'll be back in the next chapter! Please looking forward to it~
> 
> Also, what's going on with Keith? I wonder what Shiro's family thinks... I don't want to spoil anything that's coming up, but you'll notice that Shiro still works multiple jobs, yet his and Keith's apartment is a tiny, one-bedroom. I wonder why, hmm... 
> 
> As always, let me know what you think and feel free to hmu on tumblr @bleucheesy or on Twitter @bySharkGirl~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know,” Shiro began before taking a moment to catch his breath. “My shift ends in a couple of hours if you want to head back to my place?” 
> 
> Lance smiled, giving Shiro one more peck before drawing back to look him in the eyes. “And you know people are going to start talking if I go to your apartment every night,” he teased. 
> 
> But Shiro wasn’t flustered by his remark in the slightest. He just leaned back in, pressing another firm kiss to Lance’s lips before replying huskily, “Let them talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Back to the present for this chapter~ It is quite a bit shorter than the last one, but then again, Chapter 1 was a monster! 
> 
> I've added a few tags and will add more as this installment progresses, so please look forward to what's to come~ 
> 
> As for now, please enjoy this chapter, beta'd by the lovely Jes, as always ♥

Lance smiled goofily at his phone after reading the text from Shiro.

_‘Last night really was amazing. I hope you’ll swing by the shop tonight. I’ll be working.’_

If Lance hadn’t woken up beside an unconscious – and cutely snoring – Shiro this morning, he might have assumed it had all been a dream. Shiro not only liked Lance, but he’d asked him out on an official date and then taken him back to his place. Sure, they hadn’t gone too far – did mutual feeding count as second or third base? – but it had been so intimate and wonderful.

And then Keith had shown up and… well, Lance wasn’t sure what to think of that. On the one hand, he very much enjoyed what the three of them had done. His neck still tingled where Keith had bitten him, even though the marks had long-since faded. Still, if he closed his eyes, he could almost—

“Hey, are you going to be on your phone for your entire shift?” Pidge’s annoyed voice broke Lance from his thoughts. “I’m really happy you and your boyfriend are official and everything,” she continued, “but I’ve got patients in rooms three and four.”

“Sorry,” Lance replied, pocketing his cell. “I was just putting it away.”

“Mhm,” Pidge replied, though she didn’t look nearly as upset as she was pretending to be a moment earlier. In fact, she appeared rather amused. “Got another date tonight?”

Lance grinned. “I might.”

“Well, save the lovely dovey, goo-goo eyes for after you clock out,” she replied with a snort. “Now, go poke some patients.”

With a shake of his head, Lance stepped forward and toward the examination rooms. That blood wasn’t going to draw itself, after all.

Lance was really good about ignoring his phone for the rest of his shift. Shiro hadn’t messaged – he was probably at his other job – and Keith didn’t have Lance’s number yet, so he didn’t expect to hear from him. And, before he knew it, it was time to leave.

“Quitting time,” Pidge said as she made her way down the hallway, carrying a rather large box. It was filled with blood packs and, although Lance typically paid them no mind, they caught his attention.

“Where are you heading with those?” he asked.

“Oh,” Pidge paused and adjusted her grip on the box. “These are the donor bags that will be expiring soon, so I’m sending them to the nearest bank for distribution.”

The bank to which Pidge was referring was one specifically for vampires. While there were places like the coffee shop or clubs where vampires could get a meal, others – like Keith, it seemed – preferred the bagged stuff. It was less of a hassle if biting wasn’t your thing.

“You’re not suddenly changing your mind about your rations, are you?” Pidge asked with a quirked brow.

Part of Lance’s benefits included lunches and, since he didn’t dine in the cafeteria with the other employees, he was allotted a few packs of blood per week. He’d never taken advantage of it, of course, because the bagged stuff grossed him out. Too many chemicals and anticoagulants to make for a tasty meal. He preferred to get his straight from the willing source.

But Lance wasn’t thinking of himself at the moment. His mind was on Keith, who downed blood bags like a man starved. He’d consumed so many after helping Lance the other night that Lance felt like he owed him.

“Actually, I might take mine this week,” Lance said, surprising Pidge.

“Okay, who are you and what have you done with Lance?” she asked, but still set the box down to get him his rations.

“They’re not actually for me,” Lance admitted. “I’m repaying a friend.”

“A ‘friend’,” Pidge repeated. “I thought Hunk said your new boyfriend was human.”

Lance cleared his throat. “He is.” No need to make the correction. Pidge and Hunk didn’t need to know that Shiro was something else entirely. Once again, not his secret to tell. “It’s for Shiro’s roommate.”

Pidge raised her brows again, but didn’t press. “Just take your blood and clock out,” she ordered, but then smiled before picking the box back up and making her way down the hallway. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Lance.”

“See you tomorrow, Pidgey!” he called after her and then made his way out of the clinic with bags in hand. A smile curved his lips as he thought of how Keith might react to Lance bringing him a gift. Would he thank him? Would he blush? It was hard to say, but Lance was looking forward to it.

Just as he walked outside, Lance’s phone dinged in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that it was a message from Shiro, stating that he’d clocked in at work. Well, Keith would have to wait. For now, Lance had a dinner date. More or less.

The shop was busy, as it often was. It was a safe haven for vamps and feeders alike, so there was never really a lull, not that Lance had seen, anyway. He stepped up toward the counter to find the owner, Allura, smiling at him with perfectly pearlescent fangs.

“Good evening, Lance,” she greeted. “It’s been a few days since I’ve seen you.”

“Aww, ‘Llura,” he began, batting his eyelashes, “Were you worried about me?”

“About one of my most valued customers? Absolutely!” she threw back with a laugh. “Then again, Shiro was out as well, so maybe that’s why you haven’t been giving me your business?” She cocked her head to the side, eyes narrowed playfully. And Lance wondered if she knew he and Shiro were an item or if she was just teasing him about his preference in feeders. After all, he’d made a name for himself, always ordering off of the shop’s ‘secret’ menu. “Anyway,” Allura continued before he could respond. “I’ll go get Shiro.”

Lance opened his mouth to explain that he didn’t actually need to feed tonight and that he only wanted to speak to Shiro if he was available or on break, but the other vampire was already gone and through the doors to the backroom.

A few moments later, Allura popped back up behind the counter. The doors swung open just after, revealing Shiro, clad in one of his soft, warm sweaters that Lance appreciated oh, so much. Honestly, Shiro would look good in a plastic garbage bag, but those almost fluffy, oatmeal pullovers that clung to his body in just the right way did something to Lance.

Or maybe it was just Shiro, in general.

“Lance,” Shiro called with a wave as he walked over. “You made it.”

“Of course,” Lance replied, meeting him halfway. “I wouldn’t have missed it for the world.” He placed a hand against Shiro’s chest, delighting in the way the other’s heartbeat sped up just a bit.

“Aww,” Allura said from beside them, pulling them from their moment.

“We’ll be at the booth in the back,” Shiro told his boss.

“I’ll call you when your break’s over,” Allura replied. “Take your time.”

And it was then that Lance figured she knew. Especially given the wink she threw his way as Shiro led him toward one of the more private seating areas.

“She’s been relentless all day,” Shiro whispered, despite the both of them knowing that Allura’s sensitive vampirical ears could probably still pick up what he was saying, even at a distance. “Teasing me about my adorable boyfriend and how our story is just like this contemporary romance novel she’s been reading.”

Lance chuckled, but still felt heat rising in his cheeks – the residual effect of feeding on Shiro so heartily the night before. “So, you’re on break now?”

“Pretty much my whole shift,” Shiro answered. “I really only have one regular customer these days, so…” He bumped their shoulders and Lance’s face grew warmer.

“Is that so?” he managed, biting his lower lip, his possessive inner vampire puffing its chest out proudly.

“Mhm,” Shiro replied before placing a hand on Lance’s cheek and tilting his head up. “Now, does my adorable boyfriend need to feed?”

Lance swallowed, trying is best to keep his aching fangs from elongating at the very idea of taking from Shiro again. Besides, Shiro had used the word twice now, so Lance had to comment on it. “Boyfriend?” he asked, blinking up at him.

Shiro faltered for a moment, his cool exterior melting away to reveal an uncertain expression. “Unless you don’t want-”

“Shiro, of course I want to be your boyfriend,” Lance quickly stepped in, not wanting the other to get the wrong idea. “I just…wasn’t sure if _you_ wanted that.”

“I’m really starting to think that I’m not quite as transparent as I’d originally thought,” Shiro said with a snort. “So, let me try again.” He cleared his throat. “Lance, I would very much like to be your boyfriend,” he said and then added, “If you’ll have me.”

“If I’ll have you?” Lance smiled and shook his head. “I’d be crazy not to want you, Shiro.” And it may have been dark in the back of the shop, but Lance’s nocturnal eyes gave him a perfect view of Shiro’s blush.

“Speaking of having me…” Shiro trailed off and pulled the neck of his sweater to the side.

“Oh, no you don’t.” Lance drew back just a hair. “You shouldn’t be working off the clock,” he teased. “Besides, I think we both fed exceptionally well last night.” And now Lance was the one blushing again.

“That’s true,” Shiro said, closing the distance between them and resting his forehead against Lance’s. “But then Keith fed on you and it seemed like he took a lot, so…”

“Shiro,” Lance interrupted, cupping his boyfriend’s cheeks. “I’m _fine_ , I promise.” Then he smirked. “It’ll take a lot more than that to deplete me.”

“If you’re sure…” Shiro questioned, his warm breath puffing against Lance’s lips.

“I’m positive,” Lance replied. “Though…if there was something else you wanted to do while we’re back here… hidden away from prying eyes…” Shiro kissed him then, soft and sweet. But it didn’t take long for it to escalate. And soon they were panting against each other’s lips – Shiro for lack of oxygen and Lance as a force of habit. “Damn,” Lance breathed, “I could do that all night.”

“You know,” Shiro began before taking a moment to catch his breath. “My shift ends in a couple of hours if you want to head back to my place?”

Lance smiled, giving Shiro one more peck before drawing back to look him in the eyes. “And you know people are going to start talking if I go to your apartment every night,” he teased.

But Shiro wasn’t flustered by his remark in the slightest. He just leaned back in, pressing another firm kiss to Lance’s lips before replying huskily, “Let them talk.”

They continued like that for as long as Shiro’s break would allow. Because, even though he had no other customers, Shiro promised Allura he’d go back to help the other feeders recover in the backroom.

“And you’re sure you’re all right?” Shiro asked for the tenth time between kisses. “Keith can be pretty ravenous.”

“I’m fine, Takashi,” Lance said, enjoying the way his boyfriend’s eyes darkened at the sound of his given name. Ooh, Lance might have a new secret weapon up his sleeve. “Oh, speaking of Keith,” he changed the subject, pulling out the lunch box Pidge had given him to keep the blood packs cool. “I have something for him.”

“A gift?” Shiro asked, eyeing the bag curiously.

“Something like that.” Lance chuckled. “Should I leave it with you or…?”

“Well,” Shiro began, wrapping his hands around Lance’s waist and pulling him back onto his lap – honestly, was he ever going back to work? Not that Lance was complaining, mind you – “If you want, I can lend you my key to the apartment and you can give it to him yourself while you wait for me?”

“My, my, Takashi, you really want me to go home with you tonight…” Lance purred, nuzzling Shiro’s neck and giving the sensitive skin a nip.

“Yes, I do.” Shiro’s breath hitched. “That is, if you’re not opposed.”

“Not even a little,” Lance said. “Let me just text Hunk, okay?”

“Sure, baby.” Shiro did the honors of fishing Lance’s phone out of his pocket while heat blossomed in Lance’s belly at the little pet name. And damn it if Shiro didn’t catch on. “You’re cute,” he said, placing the phone in Lance’s hands along with a key. “I might get off shift early, but it’ll be more comfortable if you wait in the apartment,” he said. “Besides, Keith should probably be home by now.”

That broke Lance from his reverie. It was just going to be Keith and Lance alone in the apartment? It wasn’t like it hadn’t happened before. But it was the first time since Keith had bitten him and the three of them had shared…whatever it was they wanted to call it. But anything that ended up with a giant snuggle session on a bed seemed like something much more intimate than ‘chilling’ with your boyfriend’s roommate.

“About Keith,” Lance began, but wasn’t sure how to finish.

“Don’t worry, he likes you,” Shiro answered as if that was what Lance was worried about. Though, admittedly, he was happy to hear that. “Or is it something else?”

“Well, last night we-”

“Shiro!” Allura called from behind the counter. “I could really use your help back here!”

Lance and Shiro turned to see a line out the door. And without Keith working at the register, it was a bit much for one person to handle.

“I’ve got to go,” Shiro said with one last kiss. “But I’ll see you back at the apartment, okay?” Lance nodded. “And seriously, don’t stress,” Shiro added as he stood up and walked back toward Allura. “Keith won’t bite.”

Yeah, Lance wasn’t so sure about that.

And what was worse was that the idea didn’t bother Lance at all.

The apartment wasn’t too far a walk from the shop, so Lance took his time. He had a lot on his mind, after all. Still, every so often, as he tried to figure out where Keith fit into his relationship with Shiro, Lance got a strange sensation. Like someone was watching him. The streets weren’t particularly crowded, but the people in his immediate vicinity were busy chatting with each other and not paying him any mind.

Still, he felt eyes on him.

But, shaking the feeling away, Lance continued the rest of the way to Shiro and Keith’s apartment. He probably should have been more aware of his surroundings or a bit more alert, but he was too busy wondering what Keith would say when he showed up, blood bags in hand.

And he also wanted to talk to Shiro more about what Keith was to them. If he and Shiro were boyfriends, was Keith just Shiro’s roommate who occasionally joined in for mutual feedings? Or was he their sidepiece? Then again, Shiro and Keith had never fed on each other before Lance came along, so… what did that mean?

Lance was so distracted that he nearly passed the apartment door. He chuckled and shook his head before pulling the borrowed key out of his pocket and reaching toward the lock. He never made contact, however, because just as he lifted his hand, someone grabbed him from behind, wrapping an arm around his middle and placing a hand over his mouth.

He tried to scream, tried to use his inhuman strength to break free, but he registered a familiar scent filling his nostrils. One he used to love, but now abhorred. Garlic oil. His entire body seized up before everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Lance, are you okay, baby?   
> I guess we'll find out~
> 
> Let me know what you think, what theories you have, and who you believe Lance's mystery attacker might be!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith always seemed to find his way into trouble. It wasn’t like he sought it out. It was just his lot in life. He questioned things, challenged figures of authority, and always felt… like he didn’t quite belong with the people around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three days in a row? Yeah, I know! How about that. But striking while the iron is hot and all that jazz~  
> Okay, so I know we're all worried about Lance, so... here's a Keith flashback/backstory chapter!  
> (I'm the worst~ I love you, guys!) 
> 
> Beta'd by the always lovely and wonderful, Jes~♥  
> Please enjoy!

Keith always seemed to find his way into trouble. It wasn’t like he sought it out. It was just his lot in life. He questioned things, challenged figures of authority, and always felt… like he didn’t quite belong with the people around him.

His father was a great man. He always worked hard to put food on the table and do whatever he could to take care of Keith. Even when he was so desperately missing Keith’s mother, he kept moving forward. One time, when Keith was still pretty young, he’d walked out of his bedroom, unable to sleep, and found his father speaking to his mother. Only, she wasn’t there. He was asking her for advice, a tear trickling down his cheek. And somehow Keith knew it was his fault, even if his father didn’t blame him.

That was the day Keith had come home from school claiming he didn’t have a shadow.

What he hadn’t told his father was that the other kids in his class had made fun of him for it, calling him a freak. So, it was only fair that he hit them, right? An eye for an eye?

Apparently, an eye for an eye was not okay in his father’s book because, the next morning – evidently, the school had called the evening before – Keith got an earful.

“You can’t go ‘round punching other kids, Keith,” his father scolded, though his voice remained soft and calm.

“But they called me names, Dad,” Keith had argued.

“Listen, maybe it’s better if we leave that school,” his father replied, biting his lower lip. Keith had been surprised then, even at such a tender age, that his dad would up and move just because Keith had gotten into one little fight at school.

But then it became a trend.

Someone would say something hurtful to Keith, be it about his single father, his missing mother, his too thin frame, etc., and his father would take him out of school and try somewhere else.

However, they finally settled – more or less – when Keith was just about to start his second year of high school. It was the first time their apartment actually felt like home. And Keith was one hundred percent sure it had everything to do with their upstairs neighbor, Takashi Shirogane.

He was Keith’s age, though taller and broader, but he never teased Keith for his size. Keith had always been what one bully had called ‘a runt,’ but Keith was never treated that way when Shiro was around. In fact, the more time he spent with Shiro, the more comfortable he felt in his skin.

Shiro was kind and a hard worker. He had, like, five different jobs at any given time, but he always went out of his way to see Keith. Whether it was for a study session or if they were just hanging out, Shiro found a way to make time for him.

They would talk about flying up into space or what it would be like to walk on another planet. Keith could tell Shiro about his dreams and the other wouldn’t laugh. It was great. Keith had never truly had a best friend before. Or a real friend at all, if he was honest.

But things started to change during their senior year.

“I can feel when people are happy,” Shiro blurted out during lunch one afternoon.

Keith paused, his mouth open and ready to take a bite out of his sandwich. He blinked in confusion. “What?”

“When people are happy,” Shiro offered, now looking a bit sheepish. “I can feel it.”

Keith wasn’t sure how to respond to that, so he went about eating his lunch. “All right.”

“I’m serious, Keith,” Shiro pressed, sounding almost desperate. Like he needed Keith to understand and believe him. “I get this warm feeling in my stomach and…” then he trailed off. “Never mind.”

Oh no. Had Keith made Shiro feel bad? He hadn’t meant it. He just wasn’t tracking what the other was saying. He quickly tried to rectify the situation. “Hey,” Keith called, setting down his sandwich. “I don’t really get what you mean, but, like…if you say you can feel when people are happy. I believe you.”

Shiro smiled, his entire face lighting up as his shoulders sagged in relief. “Thank you, Keith.”

And Keith wondered if _he_ could sense other people’s happiness because that smile sure made his stomach feel plenty warm.

Of course, things went downhill after that. Because, as it turned out, it wasn’t just happiness that Shiro could feel. It was… other things, too. And Keith, who had never really taken advantage of his library card before, decided to do some research. Especially, after Shiro started going off with anyone who showed him the slightest bit of interest. Something he never would have done before.

“Incubus?” Keith cocked his head to the side, quickly minimizing the browser window when the librarian walked by, only to bring it back up again once she made her way to her desk on the other side of the building. “Incubus…” he said again, but then shook his head. It didn’t fit. Parts of it, sure. But Shiro was too human to be something like that.

Then Keith found what he’d been looking for under ‘Related’ at the bottom of the website.

“Cambion,” Keith breathed, his eyes scanning the page. It all fit. Shiro had told him about his prolonged stay at the hospital as a child. He didn’t go into details, but wouldn’t a child born without a heartbeat be kept for observation? And he’d been there until he was seven and a half, which was right about the time the article said cambion began to appear completely human.

And then there was Shiro’s newest activities. Yes, he hadn’t let it become an obsession. He still went to class and all of his after-school jobs, but… Shiro had stopped making time for Keith, choosing instead to… feed on people?

Keith wouldn’t admit he was jealous. He was more worried about Shiro than anything else. But part of him, in the back of his mind, was upset that Shiro was keeping something like this from him. He thought they told each other everything.

At the thought, Keith’s hand drifted to his lower back, knowing what lie there, marring his skin. But he shook his head. That was different. It was just a birthmark. And it wasn’t like he and Shiro were often naked around each other, so, it hadn’t come up and…

Keith sighed. The important thing was that Shiro was feeding on the sexual energy of whoever he hooked up with. So, Keith needed to make sure his best friend was doing things safely.

And that was how Keith ended up walking in on Shiro with a member of another school’s lacrosse team. He’d just caught the tail end of it – he wasn’t a voyeur – but he made his presence known once Shiro turned the poor sap down.

“So, this is where you’ve been.” Guilt washed over him when Shiro nearly jumped out of his skin. Keith hadn’t meant to startled him. But he was always doing that, accidentally sneaking up on people. His dad said he was like a cat or something.

“Keith,” Shiro wheezed, putting a hand over his heart. “You scared me, man.”

But feeling guilty or no, Keith needed to speak with Shiro. To make sure he knew what he was doing and not just following his cambion nature. He leaned against the tile wall and folded his arms over his chest. “So, this is what you’re doing now? Fucking your way through the lacrosse team?”

Let it be known that no one would ever accuse Keith of being a wordsmith. Tact wasn’t his forte.

Shiro sighed, obviously trying his damnedest not to roll his eyes. “I’m not fucking them.”

“Might as well be.” The words burst forth from Keith’s mouth without his permission. He hadn’t come for a fight, so why was he speaking to Shiro this way? He took a deep breath before letting his hands drop to his sides. That was no way to treat his best friend. “If this is what you want, I’ll support you, I just-”

“You just what?” Shiro snapped, startling Keith. Shiro seemed to catch on immediately and began to apologize, “Keith, I’m sorry, I-”

“Whatever.” Keith drew back before Shiro could reach him. What was he thinking? He’d let his emotions lead him around by the nose again. Still, he needed Shiro to know he how he felt. “You’ve been so distant and hooking up with all these people and I…” Keith swallowed, his jaw clenched tightly shut before he spoke again. “It feels like you’re pulling away from me.” 

Shiro was silent for a few beats. And Keith wondered if maybe he should just go. But then the other spoke. “I’m not ready,” Shiro began. “To tell you, I mean,” he clarified. “One day I might be, but I’m not right now.” He wet his lips, hesitantly drawing nearer. “Is that okay?”

Keith opened his mouth and then shut it, his brow furrowing slightly as his gaze drifted to the floor. If Shiro wasn’t ready to share what he was, Keith wasn’t going to force him. Still, he couldn’t deny how much it hurt. “Yeah. Okay. Whatever you need.”

If anyone asked if Keith was purposely avoiding Shiro, he would deny it. It wasn’t like he had to do much, anyway. Shiro was always so busy with work and school and his… extracurriculars, that all Keith had to do was stop trying.

And that’s how they nearly finished their senior year. Almost three years of friendship, of constant contact, reduced to Keith occasionally spotting the back of Shiro’s head in the hallway. Of course, it could have been Ryou – Shiro’s twin – but Keith liked to think he could tell the difference between them.

It was on a night a few months later when Keith had stepped out to pick something up from the store, that his life changed forever.

His dad was working nights again and it wasn’t like he let Keith go hungry. But there wasn’t much in the house and Keith was feeling a might bit peckish. Actually, despite eating everything his father had left for him – including his dad’s portion – Keith was _starving_.

So, he grabbed his keys and headed downstairs toward the convenience store.

He passed the restaurant where Shiro worked on the way and found himself wondering if the other had a shift tonight. Keith used to know his best friend’s schedule before, but now he… He shook his head. Shiro had outgrown him. Left him. He took longer than most, but this was just how things went. Keith knew it wouldn’t last forever.

With a sigh, he tilted his head up and gazed up at the stars. They were going to go up there one day, weren’t they?

“Hey, kid,” a voice called from his left. And Keith had been so distracted, he’d been completely ignoring his ‘sixth sense.’ It was weird, ever since he was little, he could remember being able to sense when there was danger. Not things like natural disasters or accidents that were about to happen, but certain people.

No, not people. Vampires.

Keith had mentioned vampires once to his father and immediately regretted it. His normally warm, if not a little gruff, father immediately paled and quickly changed the subject. So, Keith never brought it up again. But he knew they existed. It was the same reason he wasn’t completely shocked when he put together that Shiro was a cambion.

Supernatural things were real and all around them. Keith just chose not to talk about them because he’d been labeled a ‘freak’ enough in his eighteen years of life.

“You listening?” the voice came again.

“No,” Keith replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets and continuing toward the convenience store. The last thing he needed was a vampire following him home.

“Ouch, that’s not very nice, is it?” the man continued, moving closer, but not so close as to be within punching distance. “I was just happily making my way to one of the banks when I smelled something amazingly tantalizing,” he went on. “I wonder what that could be?”

“They’re cooking something in there, probably,” Keith answered, jerking a thumb over his shoulder toward the restaurant. “Better hurry. It’s almost closing time.”

“Oh, don’t be like that.” The man stepped in front of him, causing Keith to stop walking and glance up at him. “You know how good you smell?”

Keith wrinkled his nose. Sure, he’d just showered, but he didn’t think his fragrance was anything particularly enticing.

But the vampire closed his eyes and breathed deep, his entire body shivering in delight. “Damn, I wanna sink my fangs into you.”

Keith would have been scared – should have been, honestly – but he found himself kind of intrigued. The man wasn’t horrible to look at and he seemed nice enough and Keith was… curious. He’d always been drawn to vampires, being able to sense them and all. So, what was the harm in one bite? He was pretty sure he could throw this man off if things got too heated for his liking.

And so, Keith stepped closer, obviously surprising the vampire. “Sure, why not?”

Flashforward to a nearby alley. Apparently, Keith didn’t just smell good, but tasted, “Fucking amazing,” the vampire panted wetly against his neck. “Your blood is so…potent.”

What the hell did that mean? This guy was weird. And Keith was starting to get a little lightheaded, so he figured enough was enough. “All right, I think we’re done.”

“No,” the man hissed, gripping Keith tighter. “Just a little more…please!”

Now Keith was starting to get worried. The man above him was too strong, much stronger than he looked. And Keith couldn’t push him off. Of course, as luck would have it, someone had stumbled upon them, calling out and getting the vampire’s attention. He hissed at the intruder, but it gave Keith enough room to breathe again.

“Get the fuck off of him!” the person growled and Keith would recognize that voice anywhere. It was Shiro!

No, he couldn’t let Shiro see him like this. Of all people. So, Keith dug deep and shouted as loudly as he could. “Stop!” he ordered and the vampire immediately fell to the ground. Whoa, that was weird. But Keith continued, his voice only slightly shaking from his shock at the other’s obedience. “G-Get away from me!” he managed. And then, in a blink, the man was gone.

Shiro was at Keith’s side in an instant. “Keith,” he breathed, scooping him up in his arms, which was probably a sight, since Keith was now about the same size as Shiro, maybe even a little taller. Growth spurts, huh. Wow, maybe he was woozier than he thought. “Keith,” he said again, voice wavering.

“I’m okay, Shiro,” Keith assured him, though he couldn’t stop his hands from shaking as he gripped onto the front of his best friend’s shirt. “I’m okay.”

“No, you’re not,” Shiro sobbed, hugging him tighter. “You’re bleeding.” He drew back just far enough to get a look at Keith’s neck, which was undoubtedly covered in blood.

“I’m not bleeding,” Keith promised. He knew how vampires worked. Their saliva had healing properties. It was how they could sneak into bedrooms at night and leave their victims none the wiser in the morning, back in the day, at least. Plus, Keith had always been a quick healer. “I’m not bleeding anymore.”

Shiro opened his mouth to object, but he grew silent when Keith reached up and wiped the blood from his neck, revealing the unmarred skin beneath.

Shiro blinked. “It’s-”

“Healed,” Keith finished for him. See, Shiro? No harm done. Though, as Keith tried to get up, he realized getting back to his apartment would be a bridge too far. Without help, that was.

“I’ll walk you home,” Shiro said, his tone leaving no room for argument. But Keith didn’t have any more fight in him. He was starting to feel pretty groggy and he wasn’t about to object. So, he let Shiro take him home, tuck him in – with only a bit of a fight – and feed him something he must have found hidden in the back of the pantry.

However, before Keith could get some much needed rest, Shiro had plenty of questions. He almost laughed when the other suggested filing a police report. Like the police knew how to handle an overzealous vampire. Things had just gone a bit farther than Keith had planned, that was all.

But it was when Keith had admitted that he’d consented to the feeding that Shiro looked the most hurt.

“Keith,” Shiro voice sounded broken. “ _Why?_ ”

There was a beat as Keith tried to think of how to answer. He wasn’t sure. Curiosity? It was hard to say. But Shiro looked so worried. He was finally looking at him again. Keith’s sighed almost wistfully. “I don’t know.” And he didn’t.

Thankfully, Shiro left it at that.

Keith knew something was different when he woke up able to see everything in complete crystal clarity. It wasn’t like he’d had particularly bad vision before, but one of his schools had sent home a note requesting that Keith either sit closer to the board or go and get his eyes checked.

They’d moved before Keith had gotten a chance.

In any event, the room was clear, he could see every speck of dust and loosened piece of carpet. He could make out the scuffs on the bottom of the bedroom door and the strands of hair that had fallen on the floor beside it.

The oddest thing was, it was the middle of the night. There was no way he could have seen all of that under normal circumstances. However, before he could explore that further, the hunger set in.

But it wasn’t really hunger, was it? It was… thirst. A burning thirst that scorched his throat and throbbed in his belly. Keith was so, impossibly thirsty!

He managed to make it to the kitchen, only slightly dizzy from all the blood loss, and poured himself a glass of water. He downed it. And another. And another. But nothing would quench his insatiable thirst.

There was a half-drunk carton of milk in the fridge. Keith usually avoided it, since it typically upset his stomach. But he was willing to try anything at the moment, so he drank that, too. And the three cans of soda.

But nothing helped. Keith gripped his throat. What was happening to him?

Just then, as if answering an unspoken prayer, the door to their apartment opened, revealing Keith’s dad, tired from a long shift at work. He raised his brows in surprise when he spotted him in the kitchen. “Keith, what are you doing up-”

“Dad…” Keith ran toward him, gripping his own arms, his nails digging into his skin. “Dad, I think there’s something wrong with me,” he moaned, hunching over slightly and watching in horror as everything he’d drunk came back up, spilling all over the floor.

“Keith, hold on, son,” his father reached out for him, but Keith pulled away, nearly slipping on the mess he’d made. “Calm down. It’s okay.”

“It’s not,” Keith bit, his head starting to pound and the unrelenting burning in his throat turning excruciating. “I’m so thirsty… I’m…”

“Keith, listen to me,” his father interrupted, his voice sterner than Keith had ever heard it. “I know how to help you, but I need you to stay here, okay?”

It was a strange request, Keith thought. Where was he going to go? He felt horrible. He wouldn’t dream of leaving the apartment. Not with how much his entire body ached.

“I’m going to go out and get it, so try to hang on for me, okay?” His father was already heading toward the door. “I’ll be back in less than ten minutes, okay?” He kept saying ‘okay?’, waiting for an answer, but Keith just nodded, not feeling ‘okay’ in the slightest. “I’ll be right back.”

And so, Keith waited. He tried very hard to focus on anything but the fire in his throat. He thought about what could be wrong with him. He didn’t believe there were any bugs going around. Though, a few kids had been out at school, so maybe he’d caught something from them.

But he could lie to himself all he wanted. He knew what was happening to him. An unquenchable thirst? He’d heard of it before. But he was confused. The vampire that had bitten him had taken more than his fair share, sure, but Keith hadn’t been drained. Nor had he drunk any of the vampire’s blood, so… why? Why was he-?

His father burst back into the apartment, carrying a huge cooler in his arms. “I don’t know if you have a type preference,” he was saying as he set the bag down and began rooting through it. “So, I got everything they had.”

Keith was confused, but everything became clear when his father pulled out a small pack of red liquid. And Keith didn’t even remember moving, didn’t remember taking it from his father’s hands. All of a sudden, the pack was to his lips and he was hungrily slurping down its contents.

Blood. He was drinking blood. 

And if Keith wasn’t sure of what he’d become before that. He knew now.

It went on like that. Keith staying inside the apartment, missing school, while his father ran out and got him more blood packs to suck on. It felt like he could never get enough. Even his father, who was handling the situation much better than Keith would have expected – had he be cognizant enough to notice how his father was acting instead of focusing entirely on getting more blood down his throat – but, anyway, even his father seemed surprised at how much Keith was consuming.

“That’s another bag,” he noted. “I’ll make sure to bring some home after work,” he said before closing the refrigerator door. “That should last you until I get back, okay?”

“Okay,” Keith answered, finally able to lay back and relax. He felt full. There were little tingles of hunger gurgling in his belly, but he was all right for now.

And now that he’d come back to himself, the guilt had started to set in. He’d done this. Because he was curious. Because he was lonely. And he’d kept yet another thing from his best friend. His best friend who’d been stopping by every day with Keith’s homework. Thankfully, his father never let Shiro inside. That was probably more for Shiro’s safety than Keith’s privacy, but still.

Finally, though, after a week of nearly constant feeding, Keith’s father spoke up.

“I’m gonna be gone for a while,” he said after restocking the fridge with more blood packs. “I picked up a few extra shifts at work to-” he paused, shaking his head, “I shouldn’t be gone more than a few days.”

Guilt once again flooded Keith’s system. It was happening more and more often these days. He knew his father was going to the blood banks. And if Keith hadn’t been so ravenous, maybe he wouldn’t need to pick up extra hours. It wasn’t fair. He wished he could help.

“Hopefully, when I get back, we’ll be able to get you the help you need,” his father said, ruffling Keith’s hair and then pulling him into a hug. Keith stiffened. It was the first time his father had gotten this close since he’d turned. He could hear his dad’s pulse, almost feel it throbbing. “I’ll see you soon, Keith.”

And with one last goodbye, his father walked out the door.

Keith was okay for about twenty-four hours. But then the hunger pangs set back in. There seemed to be plenty of blood in the fridge, but Keith wondered if it would be enough. Maybe he should go out and get some more.

Then he received the phone call. His father hadn’t shown up to work. They were asking if he was sick. If he’d caught that bug that was going around.

Keith froze, unable to answer. He dropped the phone and grabbed his bag, filling it with a few pairs of clothes and all the blood packs in the fridge. His father had left. He hadn’t gone to work. He’d left him… He’d left…

Still, that didn’t sit right. Why would his dad spend all that time taking care of him if he was just going to leave? Then again, maybe he’d gotten sick of Keith. Or maybe…

Keith shook his head. In any event, he had to get out of here. Maybe when his dad came back, he’d be grateful that he had no troublesome son to take care of anymore. And just like that, Keith decided to run away.

But he couldn’t go without saying goodbye to Shiro. He’d avoided him for so long, but he was still his best friend. He didn’t expect to run into Shiro in the stairwell, though. But he quickly grabbed him, putting a hand over his mouth so he wouldn’t scream and alert anyone to Keith’s location.

It was hard leaving the only family he had, but it was somehow even harder leaving Shiro behind. But, as usual, Shiro was full of surprises.

“You won’t change my mind,” Keith said, drawing his eyebrows down to look as serious as possible. “I can’t cause Dad any trouble. Or…” His gaze flicked up to Shiro’s before dropping in shame. “Or anyone else.”

Shiro wet his lips, taking a deep breath before he spoke, “I won’t ask you to change your mind,” he said. And Keith was…shocked. He thought for sure Shiro would try to stop him. “But…” Shiro continued, looking hesitant, but certain. “Let me come with you.”

And even knowing that taking a human – or cambion, as the case just so happened to be – along with him was a bad idea, Keith didn’t have it in him to say ‘no.’

He took a deep breath – a force of habit as he no longer really needed to breathe – and nodded. “Okay.”

It was not easy at first. Actually, it was not easy for a long time. Keith and Shiro traveled at night. Even though daylight didn’t seem to bother Keith as much as he thought it would, he was much more awake after dark. Shiro rolled with it, taking care of what he could. The brilliant idiot – Keith’s nickname for Shiro when he did something especially heroic or stupid – even managed to get their diplomas delivered to a P.O. Box.

And every month, without fail, Shiro slipped an envelope in the mail.

“Have they asked about you?” Keith questioned one day as Shiro placed a stamp in the upper righthand corner.

“You know I don’t put a return address,” Shiro replied, sealing the envelope shut. “I’m just happy to know I can still help.”

Keith smiled. Shiro was a good son and an even better friend. He was glad he’d taken him with him, even if things weren’t easy. Of course, Shiro sending the majority of his paychecks back home to pay for his hospital bills did make it difficult for them to secure a place to live. As it was, they were staying in a dingy motel for the moment.

“I’ll look for work tonight,” Keith swore. It had been long enough, a few months now, and he was feeling less and less hungry. Well, he was still downing blood packs on the daily, but he didn’t feel like he was a danger to anyone, anymore.

“I thought you were going to try to find something you can do from home?” Shiro asked as he put his jacket on, ready to make the walk to the mailbox.

“They don’t pay as much,” Keith sighed.

“Well,” Shiro began, chewing on his lower lip, “I saw an ad for a twelve-week personal trainer course at the gym down the street.” He paused and Keith was about to ask him if he was crazy, because Keith could never restrain himself in such a place where people’s heartrates were so high and their pulses so loud. “I think it would be a good fit for me,” he went on. “I mean, I get to train while I’m there and it’s all the endorphins I can eat, so…” He chuckled.

Keith found the corners of his lips curling up. Less than a week after they left, Shiro admitted what he was and what he fed on. It was mostly because they’d been moving so quickly and hadn’t had a chance to slow down, so Shiro had to explain why he was ‘starving.’ Keith acted surprised, but Shiro had seen right through him.

In any event, they both knew what the other was. They trusted each other. And that was enough.

“I think you’d make a great personal trainer,” Keith said with a grin. And the smile he received in response was worth whatever the cost of the course would be. Now, Keith just had to find a way to help pay for it.

Keith and Shiro never fed on each other. It was an unspoken thing. Keith drank from blood packs – he was not sure he could control himself around a living, breathing feeder – and Shiro got his fill during his shifts. It worked for them for years. Nearly eight of them, in fact.

“Man, I’m getting old,” Shiro complained one day after work. They managed to acquire a modest one bedroom apartment near Shiro’s gym. They filled it with thrift shop furniture and made it their own. “I went to one of those cycling classes after my shift today and I’m dead…” he moaned from the couch.

Keith snickered. “Pitfalls of being human.”

“Almost human,” Shiro replied, cracking one eye open to glare at Keith.

“Almost human,” Keith corrected himself, then he cleared his throat. “Are you still-”

“Yes, Keith,” Shiro interrupted. “I know how you feel, but it’s good money and the perks are, well…” He wet his lips. “It’s too good to pass up.”

They were talking about Shiro’s newest job. There was a café a few blocks away. The main floor was a standard, run of the mill coffee shop. But downstairs was something else entirely. And although Shiro had been with a few vampirical partners during their travels – Keith had nearly killed one the first time Shiro had met up with them – he didn’t like the idea of Shiro being in a shop full of them.

“I just don’t want you getting hurt,” Keith admitted, his shoulders sagging. “I know this Allura person is supposed to run a tight ship, but-”

“I’ll be _fine_ ,” Shiro insisted. Everyone gets tested, there’s a back room for recovery between clients, and it just… I don’t know,” he paused with a slight shake of his head. “It feels right, Keith.”

And Keith knew there was no arguing with that.

He did, however, put up a huge fight when Shiro suggested that he work there, as well.

“I’m not saying you have to bite anyone,” Shiro argued, “I’m just saying that you could totally handle taking orders.” He smirked. “And then you can keep an eye on me, since you like to walk me there and back. Every. Night,” he teased.

“Ugh, you’re an asshole,” Keith complained, but relented.

“I knew you’d see things my way.” Shiro beamed.

“He’s just so… cute, Keith,” Shiro was going on about his favorite new client. A regular at the shop. Keith, who only worked part time, had yet to meet him. But with the way that Shiro was going on and on about him, he must have really been something.

And Keith was not jealous.

Okay, maybe he was. But not in the way one might think. Sure, he loved Shiro. But they hadn’t taken any steps toward anything and he didn’t want to push anything on them. They loved each other like brothers. Well, not brothers. Cuz Keith would definitely not be attracted to his own brother. But they were more like found family. And you didn’t hit on family.

“I wonder if it would be inappropriate to ask him out,” Shiro mused before their shift. “I mean, he’s come back, like, three days in a row. And he always requests me so…”

“Maybe he just thinks you’re delicious,” Keith offered, kind of tired of the subject now.

Shiro scoffed. “It’s not like that, I mean…” Shiro faltered. “Well, maybe… maybe you’re right.”

Oh, great. There came the guilt again. Keith cleared his throat. “I mean, of course, he thinks you’re delicious,” he said. “But you won’t really know if that’s it unless you ask him, right?”

Shiro brightened at that. “You’re right. Thanks, Keith.”

Good one. 

Keith didn’t think Lance was much to look at. He was just a thin, lanky vampire. Sure, his eyes were really pretty, Keith supposed. And his hair kind of did this little swoosh thing that was aesthetically pleasing, if you were into that. And his lips were – all right, fine. Shiro had a point. Lance was pretty cute. Sort of hot, actually.

But Shiro had made it abundantly clear that _he_ was interested in Lance. So, even if Keith found him attractive – jury was still out – he wasn’t going to do anything about it.

And then Lance invited Keith to share Shiro and everything changed.

How Keith and Shiro had never fed on each other before seemed ridiculous now. Shiro was so good. So very good. And Lance, with his little mewls as he drank, was just… irresistible. And the tantalizing fragrance of Shiro’s blood _inside_ Lance was too much. Too much.

Keith had a problem.

“You think Lance is cute, right?” Shiro asked while they were heading to work. Though, Keith had insisted that Shiro stay home, considering his blood loss from the night before. Being shared between two vampires took a lot out of a person – cambion, same difference.

“Yes, he’s cute.”

“Gorgeous, too,” Shiro continued. “Those eyes, am I right?”

And then, what perfect timing, Lance just so happened to show up. It was Shiro’s chance now. And Keith let him have it. He watched enviously as the two walked away and to their date. He couldn’t help it. He’d gotten a taste of Shiro and he wanted more. But more than that… he wanted Lance. It was weird, but not completely unwelcome. Save for the fact he shouldn’t be thirsting – most literally – after his best friend and roommate’s vampirical potential boyfriend.

Wow, a mouthful. 

Keith sighed. At least he could distract himself with work. Until he got a feeling that Shiro was in danger. Keith always had a sixth sense growing up, but after living with Shiro for years, it was finely tuned. And he was out the door before Allura could even respond to his, “I have to go!”

And the rest is history. Keith saved Shiro from Lance’s panic attack, let Lance feed on him – wow, that was hot, even given the desperate situation – and then took them both home. After that, Keith didn’t hide his feelings about Lance from Shiro, though he promised to respect their relationship. Shiro had seen Lance first. Shiro was interested in Lance and not Keith. It was fine.

Until the three of them shared a heated moment after work. Keith had tasted Lance and there was no going back. He just hoped Lance and Shiro were okay with him joining in. He didn’t plan to bug them too often, but the two were hard to resist. And maybe, just maybe, they were a little bit interested in him, too?

Keith had spent the entire morning hiding from Shiro until the other had to go to work. Only then did he sneak back into the apartment and feed on a few bags of blood. He was nearly out, so he made a mental note to swing by the bank after dark. He was off tonight, so it wouldn’t be a big deal.

Besides, Shiro was working and Lance was no doubt heading that way, so at least he’d have the apartment to himself until Shiro’s shift ended at the shop. After that, though… well, Keith wasn’t sure. What were they now? Were they anything? Lance and Shiro were dating, right?

“Ugh.” Keith rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. He was just walking home from the bank when he sensed something strange, just like when Shiro was in trouble. But this was different. “Lance,” he breathed and then took off toward the apartment.

When he arrived, nothing seemed amiss at first glance, save for an unfamiliar bag in front of his apartment door. Then his sharp eyes focused on the carpet just beside it. There, on the floor, was Shiro’s key. Keith picked it up. It smelled like Lance. But he could barely smell it over something that was stinking up the entire hallway.

“Garlic oil,” Keith hissed. He turned his head to the side to study the bag. He bent down and looked through it, inside were blood packs, a lot of them, with a copy of a receipt signed by, “Lance?” Keith blinked. Lance had brought him blood packs? That was…

But then Keith picked up on something else. Now that the garlic stench was dissipating, he could smell it. Fear. Lance’s fear.

He put it all together. Someone had taken Lance. Someone with a knowledge of vampires’ weaknesses. And Keith was going to find them and tear them apart.

 _‘Keith, what’s up?’_ Shiro picked up on the second ring. _'Is Lance already-'_

“I need you to come home right away,” Keith said, his fangs elongating. “Someone’s got Lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was a lot to digest. And now we've got a lot of questions left unanswered, huh?  
> Where is Lance? Who took him? What's Keith's deal? Seems weird, right? Where'd his dad go? Etc.  
> But all shall be...revealed! 
> 
> Please look forward to the next chapter, where we're back in Lance's head~  
> As always, let me know what you think and feel free to comment with your theories and guesses! They're so fun to read ♥


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had certainly been an eventful couple of days. Every time one question was answered, three more seemed to pop up in its place. Like some sort of quiz hydra. 
> 
> Or something like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, it's here! I didn't have as much writing time as this weekend, but I wanted so badly to get this finished and out~  
> I hope you all enjoy how this progressed. Lots of questions will be answered... 
> 
> Beta'd, as always, by the lovely Jes~♥  
> Please enjoy!!

The first thing Lance noticed when he started to come to was the pounding in his head. Now, one would think that, without a pulse or heartbeat, a vampire couldn’t get a throbbing headache. Well, if Lance didn’t feel like he might vomit at any moment, he would argue that: Yes. Yes, they could. 

Thankfully, the pain in his head started to wane as he fully gained consciousness. Of course, the moment he did, Lance wished he could have stayed in that limbo between awake and asleep because now he was aware of everything around him. The ropes tying him securely to the chair on which he sat, the bright sunlight shining through the window just beside him – not touching him, but obviously meant to be a threat – and the unrelenting scent of garlic oil that filled the room, spilling out from a diffuser and keeping him in a weakened state. 

What the hell was going on? 

“That…” an unfamiliar voice drifted from the other side of the room, “…is not my son.” 

Lance was having trouble focusing on who was speaking. The bright light was messing with his vision and keeping the shadowy figures blurry. 

“He’s the one,” another person replied – there seemed to be two of them total – and this one sounded…almost familiar. Panic began to swell inside Lance, starting in his belly and flowing through his limbs. Had his Makers come back? Had they taken him? 

But wait, that didn’t make any sense. Because they’d used garlic oil and no vampire would be caught undead with the stuff. Unless the other person had been the one to kidnap him. Then again, the familiar voice didn’t sound anything like either one of Lance’s Makers… 

“I’ll be in contact,” the first spoke again, tone leaving no room for argument. And then, with a flash of the bright light from outside, they were out the door. 

Lance’s nocturnal eyes had some trouble adjusting to the natural brightness of the room, but thankfully, the one captor that remained made his way over and shut the blinds, giving Lance’s corneas some much needed relief. 

He wasn’t about to be overly grateful to the man who’d kidnapped him, but Lance figured he could thank him for ending his sun-induced agony. Of course, by the time he was able to focus on the man, the only word that made it out of Lance’s mouth was, “Shiro?” 

But no, that couldn’t be right. Shiro would never use garlic oil on him. And there was no reason for Shiro to kidnap him. After all, Lance was his. They were dating, so… 

“Listen carefully and don’t speak until you’re spoken to,” the man with Shiro’s face said, narrowing his eyes. And the more Lance took him in, the more he realized he was definitely not Shiro. For one, his hair was completely black and lacked the little white forelock Shiro sported. He was also missing the scar across the bridge of his nose, the one Lance had yet to ask about. And there was something different about his eyes. “Where is Keith?” 

Lance blinked. Keith? Why was this Shiro look-alike asking about Keith? And why had he taken Lance? 

“Answer me,” he snapped. And Lance straightened in the chair, the ropes digging into the bare skin of his wrists and ankles. 

“I d-don’t know,” Lance replied, cursing himself for stammering. “Home, maybe?” 

“The apartment…” the man said thoughtfully, rubbing at his chin. “So, Keith lives with you?” he asked. “And what about Takashi?” 

Lance wet his lips, unsure if he should divulge any more information. Was this a hostage situation? Or just an interrogation? Did Shiro and Keith know where he was? 

“I don’t live there,” Lance decided on. “I was just visiting.” 

The man frowned and then circled back, leaning so he and Lance were face-to-face. “Does Takashi live there?” 

Lance swallowed, but didn’t answer. 

“With Keith?” he pressed. “Do they live together?” 

Again, Lance remained silent. He was no snitch and he certainly didn’t want to get his boyfriends – err, his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s roommate – into any trouble. This guy might have had Shiro’s face, but he was clearly unhinged. Who just went around kidnapping people? 

Lance was taken by surprise when the man reached a hand under the chair and gave a mighty tug, dragging Lance across the room until his knees nearly hit the bed. Then the man sat down on the mattress, his knees spread, caging Lance in. Not like Lance was going anywhere, anyway, but it added to his feeling of being trapped. 

“I’m going to ask you again,” he spoke low, slowly. “Does Takashi live in that apartment?” 

Lance took a deep breath in through his nose – habit – and then cocked his head to the side. This man hadn’t hurt him yet and he wouldn’t kill him until he had answers, so Lance figured he could at least put himself in a better situation. “Untie me first.” 

Surprise flickered over his captor’s face and, for the first time since Lance had seen him, he looked almost identical to Shiro. Then that surprise melted away, replaced by annoyance and anger. “You don’t get to make demands,” he barked. 

Yes, this person was definitely testy, but it was hard to stay scared when the other was wearing Shiro’s face. It was odd, but Lance got the feeling that this man wouldn’t do anything to cause him harm. Well, aside from the whole abduction thing. 

“Let’s start over,” Lance said, wriggling to try and loosen the robes, but failing miserably as they held firm. “I’m Lance. And you are…?” 

The man narrowed his eyes. “Lance?” 

“That’s my name,” he replied, barely concealing a snort. “But I’m more interested in yours.” 

There was a beat of silence before the man spoke again. “Lance, how old are you?” 

Lance blinked, unsure with which age to answer, but he opted for his eternal. It was easier that way. “Twenty-one,” he said, finally. 

“And…” he drew closer, giving Lance a onceover. “How long have you been twenty-one?” 

Lance shivered at the close proximity. Whoever this man was, even looking so much like Shiro, he was giving off strange vibes. Supernatural vibes. It was weird. “Ahem,” Lance cleared his throat. “A gentleman never reveals his age-” 

“Answer the question!” he growled. “Or do I need to open the blinds again?” 

Lance flinched. It wasn’t like the sunlight could kill him. But he’d definitely get a nasty burn. That window was facing full east. And so, figuring it wouldn’t hurt Shiro or Keith to answer truthfully, Lance replied. “Five years,” he said. 

“Five years…” his captor repeated. “Shit,” he hissed and stood up so quickly, he nearly knocked the chair – and Lance – onto the ground. “It doesn’t add up!” he snarled and kicked at the bed before cursing and rubbing his shin. 

Hell, if Lance was in a different situation, he might have thought the other’s outburst was cute. Of course, that could have had something to do with the fact that this man looked so much like Shiro and kind of acted a bit like Keith. A dangerous combination. That, pairing with the garlic oil filling the room, left Lance feeling kind of light-headed. 

“Damn it,” he continued and then faced Lance again. “You better not be lying to me,” he threatened. 

“Why would I lie?” Lance tried to raise his arms and then remembered he was restrained, so he simply shrugged his shoulders. “I’ve got nothing to lose. It’s not like I’m some powerful, ancient vampire with super sought-after blood and-” 

“Ugh,” his kidnapper groaned, plopping back down on the mattress and rubbing his temples. “It couldn’t have been you…” 

Lance pursed his lips for a moment, thinking it would be wiser to remain quiet during a situation like this. But… awkward silences weren’t his thing, so he opened his mouth. “Sorry I couldn’t be of any help.” 

The man blinked and lowered his hands to his sides before facing Lance. He furrowed his brow as he drew nearer. He got close – almost too close – and then asked another question. “What are you to Takashi?” 

Lance’s cheeks warmed, not as hot as they could be – perhaps it was time to feed again – but he blushed nonetheless. “We kind of settled on ‘boyfriends’ last night.” He paused with a slight frown. “At least, I think it was last night. What’s today’s date?” 

“Boyfriends,” the man scoffed with a shake of his head as he sat back. “And what about the other vampire?” he asked. “The one Takashi was traveling with?” 

Lance raised his brows. “You mean Keith?” He was pretty sure he hadn’t revealed anything, since the man had already asked about Keith a few times now. But, to Lance’s surprise, the man looked perplexed. 

“Keith?” he began, a puzzled expression on his face. “But Keith isn’t a vampire.” 

Now, Lance was completely thrown for a loop. Keith was most certainly a vampire. And if not for both of their combined healing abilities, Lance would have the bitemarks to prove it. More importantly, Keith was the only one who lived with Shiro. 

Then Lance wondered if Keith had not yet been changed when this man knew him. But he’d also said that Lance being a vampire for only five years didn’t match up and Shiro said Keith had been changed just a little under a decade ago, so… 

Finally, Lance replied. “Um…yes, he is?” he faltered toward the end, only further confused by his captor’s almost amused little quirk of his lips. “Isn’t he?” 

“Silly little vampire,” the man began, suddenly sounding nothing like Shiro. “You really don’t know what he is, do you?” 

And just as Lance was about to open his mouth to question what the other meant, the door to the room burst open. Lance couldn’t shield his eyes from the flash of light, so he squeezed them shut, releasing a pained hiss. 

But once the door was closed again, he heard a voice that nearly had him weeping with joy. “Lance!” It was Keith! Keith had found him. 

“Lance, baby, are you all right?” And Shiro was with him. Oh, Lance forced his eyes open, blinking until he could focus on his saviors. 

“Takashi…” he breathed. Shiro was at his side in an instant, but Keith hang back by the door, fangs bared and eyes narrowed. He hissed at Lance’s kidnapper and then, in a blink, he stood straight up. 

“Keith, help me untie him,” Shiro was saying, but he paused when Keith didn’t answer. “Keith, c’mon, I-” However, when Shiro glanced up to see just what Keith was looking at, he too, froze. “Ryou?” 

“Takashi,” Lance’s captor – Ryou – nearly launched himself off of the bed and into Shiro’s arms. Thankfully, Shiro had stood up first. They embraced until Lance cleared his throat. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy for whatever reunion is happening right now,” Lance began, gaze flicking between them, “But, um, would someone mind telling me what’s going on?” 

“Oh, baby,” Shiro apologized and got back onto his knees, trying to untie the knots as quickly as he could. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s all right,” Lance replied, rubbing at his sore wrists as they were released. “Then he put a hand to his head. “If you could throw that diffuser out the window, that’d be great, though.” 

“On it,” Keith said, seeming to have snapped out of whatever reverie he’d been caught up in, before tossing the garlic oil outside – thankfully, he blocked the sunlight with his body this time. Strange that it didn’t really affect him. “Now,” Keith continued as he closed the door and turned to face Ryou. “What are you doing with Lance?” 

Finally, some answers! Lance would have said that out loud, but Shiro had pulled him into his arms and, frankly, he was content to bury his face in his boyfriend’s neck and just breathe him in. 

“I thought…” Ryou began, voice hesitant. “I thought he was the vampire that kidnapped the two of you,” he admitted. And it was the sadness in his tone that finally dragged Lance’s face out of Shiro’s warmth. He peeked over his boyfriend’s shoulder and frowned. 

“Kidnapped?” Lance blinked. “That’s rich, coming from a kidnapper!” 

Shiro hushed him and rubbed soothing circles into his back. “Are you okay, baby?” he asked and Lance nodded. 

“Just weak,” he confessed. 

“I’ll feed you when we get home,” Shiro promised, gripping him tighter. “If you can wait that long, that is,” he teased and, despite the situation, Lance melted against him. Shiro had a way of making everything better. Or, at least, making Lance feel better. Perhaps that was a cambion thing. 

“You took Lance because you thought he took Shiro?” Keith stepped closer to Ryou. “Why would you think that?” 

“Because I couldn’t track either of you,” Ryou replied, sounding on edge. “One day the two of you just up and vanished, no trace, no nothing.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “We’ve been looking for _years_ ,” he stressed. “No return addresses,” that was said directly to Shiro. 

“I couldn’t risk putting the family in danger,” Shiro replied. “Or getting anyone hurt.” 

“How do you think Mom felt?” Ryou bit back. “You think sending little envelopes of money every month makes up for the fact that you left us?” He balled his fists at his sides. “Does it make the guilt go away?” 

Shiro stiffened in Lance’s hold and Lance wanted nothing more than to help the other feel better, but he was getting so much information so quickly, that he was barely able to process it himself. 

“No,” Shiro answered, voice deep and almost cold. “It doesn’t.” 

“Then why?” Ryou asked. “Why leave?” 

“He left because of me,” Keith interrupted, angling himself so he was between Ryou and Shiro, almost blocking Lance’s view. “I was running away and he wanted to come with me,” Keith confessed. “I should have told him ‘no’.” 

“Like he would have listened,” Lance finally found his voice. They all turned toward him and he managed to sit up a bit higher, the fog in his head clearing now that the oil was dissipating. “I know this isn’t the time and place to fill me in on everything that’s happened between you over the past decade or so-” 

“Eight years,” Ryou cut in. “Takashi has been missing for eight years.” His voice wavered and now Lance understood why he’d kidnapped him. Shiro’s brother – twin brother, by the looks of it – had been searching desperately for Shiro for years. And he thought Lance had taken him. Heck, Lance probably would have done the same thing if he’d been in his shoes. 

“Eight years,” Lance amended. “But I think there may have been a few misunderstandings,” he went on. “For one, it doesn’t sound like Keith or Shiro were kidnapped, it sounds like they both ran away.” 

“But I was told Shiro was seen with a vampire,” Ryou argued. 

“And he was,” Lance spoke softly, not wanting to upset him further. “He was with Keith.” He gestured toward him. “I’m sure you can see for yourself that he’s a vampire.” Keith still had his fangs bared, even if he wasn’t in a fighting stance. 

“I think we’d know if Keith was a vampire or not,” Ryou replied, shaking his head. 

“We?” Keith and Shiro questioned, both looking around the small hotel room in search of the other kidnapper. Oh, right. Lance had almost forgotten about the other person who’d been there when he’d first woken up. 

“There was someone else here when I woke up,” Lance filled them in. “I didn’t get a good look, though, sorry.” 

But Keith acted as though he hadn’t heard Lance. He’d turned his gaze on Ryou. “Who’s ‘we’?” he asked, voice low and almost threatening. 

“I wasn’t able to track you, Keith,” Ryou said. “Vampires, sure,” he added with a shrug. “But you’re a little out of my jurisdiction.” 

Again, Ryou was insisting that Keith wasn’t what he said he was. 

“What are you talking about?” Shiro was the one to ask. “I was there the night Keith was turned.” 

“Is that what he told you?” Ryou glanced at his brother and then back at Keith. 

“It’s the truth,” Shiro insisted. “He turned and then we ran away.” He hesitated for a moment. “Right, Keith?” 

And Keith looked just about as confused as Shiro. 

“You can’t tell me you didn’t notice?” Ryou expression changed to one of shock. “No shadow, delayed growth spurts, that mark on your lower back…” 

Keith’s hand flew to his back, covering whatever was there, even through all the layers. He narrowed his eyes at Ryou. “Who’s ‘we’?” asked again. 

“You didn’t turn,” Ryou said, looking almost sorry for Keith. “You came of age.” 

The tension in the room was nearly unbearable, but Lance wasn’t sure how to help. He knew nothing about Ryou or his other mysterious captor, and Keith was too far away. He just gripped tighter onto Shiro. 

“Who’s ‘we’?” Keith tried again, tone dangerous. “Who’s been looking for us?” 

Ryou took a deep breath and stood up before moving a few steps closer to Keith. “Your mother.” 

The scream was caught in Ryou’s throat as Keith flew forward and slammed him against the wall, his hand around his neck. Both Shiro and Lance scrambled to get up off of the floor. 

“Keith, put him down!” Shiro shouted, but Keith wasn’t listening. 

“My mother is _dead_ ,” he seethed. “How _dare_ you!” 

Lance’s strength wasn’t back to where it normally was just yet, but he managed to get a hand around Keith’s wrist. He pulled it back, knowing he couldn’t overpower him, but trying his hardest. 

“Keith,” he began, using his most calming voice. “Keith, let him go.” 

And although Lance’s blood had no effect on Keith – something that made a lot of sense if Keith wasn’t truly a vampire – the other released Ryou and took a step back. 

Ryou rubbed at his neck and fell heavily onto the mattress. “That sure felt like a vamp,” he wheezed. 

“What’s going on?” Shiro asked as he wrapped an arm around Keith’s shoulders. Lance followed his lead and slipped his own around Keith’s waist. “Ryou, what’s this all about?” 

“Eight years ago, you two disappeared,” Ryou started. “Mom, Ba, and Ji were wrecks, but they slowly started to accept that you weren’t coming back.” He released a breath. “Even I was sure you’d gone off where I couldn’t follow, until…” He wet his lips. “Until Keith’s dad came back a few months later.” He paused. “With Keith’s mom.” 

Keith tensed, but didn’t make to lunge at Ryou again. Lance gave him a reassuring squeeze. 

“She told me what you were,” he explained. “What you both are.” 

“Both…?” Keith finally spoke again, his voice so small that Lance wasn’t sure how Ryou had heard it. 

“You and your mom,” he said. “You’re dhampir.” 

Dhampir. Lance’s eyes grew wide. He’d heard about them, sure. But he’d never met one before. They were extremely rare. A child born from a vampire and a human. Most didn’t make it past gestation, let alone to the age of maturity. Which was why – 

“I wasn’t turned.” Keith understood now. “I was just becoming a full dhampir?” 

“Think of it like a second puberty,” Ryou replied. “At least, that’s how your mom explained it.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “And I’d just gone through one of my own so-” 

“Where is she now?” Keith interrupted. 

“Your mother?” Ryou raised his brows. “I’m not sure,” he admitted. “She finds me.” He shrugged. “I can’t track your kind, remember?” 

“Whoa, a dhampir…” Lance breathed. “I was beginning to wonder about you,” he said good-naturedly, hoping to lighten the mood. But Keith still looked solemn and Shiro, well, Shiro was eying his brother suspiciously. 

“A second puberty of your own?” Shiro questioned. 

Now Ryou looked almost sheepish, but he cleared his throat and continued. “Yeah, turns out Mom kind of got around,” he joked. “I figured out what you were after you left,” he explained. “Right about the time I fully came into my powers.” 

Shiro wet his lips. “You know I’m a-” 

“Cambion? Yes,” Ryou replied. “It was really easy to figure out once I put two and two together,” he continued. “You think I didn’t hear the rumors about my baby brother hooking up with half of my competitors?” 

Shiro blushed so hotly, Lance could feel it. Plus, his pulse had definitely picked up the pace. “All r-right,” Shiro sputtered and then composed himself. “And what are you then?” 

“Nephil,” Ryou answered. “Turns out we’re only half-brothers,” he went on. “My dad was an angel and yours was…an incubus, I guess?” 

“Wow, your mom really did get around,” Lance blurted before he could stop himself. “I mean-” 

“Which explains why you were in the hospital for so long,” Ryou interrupted. 

“And why you were never sick at all,” Shiro noted. “Wait a minute, so weren’t you cheating by accepting all of those sports scholarships?” 

“Hey, I didn’t know what I was,” Ryou argued. “Besides, it’s not my fault that my kind is naturally athletically inclined.” 

Keith hadn’t spoken for a while and although Lance was happy to hear the brothers bicker, he felt that he needed to step in. They weren’t the only ones to have a bombshell dropped on them. 

“So, like, I’m the only one here who was ever actually human?” Lance pointed out. “Shiro is a cambion, Ryou is an angel baby-” 

“Nephil.” 

“Yeah,” he went on. “And Keith is a dhampir?” 

“My mother is alive,” Keith spoke, mind obviously elsewhere. “But she left us. All those years ago and… she was alive this whole time?” 

“Listen.” Ryou held his hands up. “I’ve got my hands full dealing with my own dysfunctional family,” he admitted. “But now that I’ve found Takashi, we can go back home.” 

Lance froze. Ryou was going to take Shiro with him? To where? 

“Ryou,” Shiro spoke, releasing Keith in order to hug his brother again. He pulled back, placing his hands on Ryou’s shoulders. “I may have wanted to go back home at first, but I’m happy now.” 

“You’re happy?” Ryou blinked. “Living in a dingy apartment and being a feeder for bloodsuckers?” He paused, looking toward Lance and Keith. “No offense.” 

“Believe it or not, I’m very happy,” Shiro said, taking Lance’s hand in his. “But…” And that one word had Lance’s stomach dropping. “If I’m honest, I do miss her…” 

“Mom misses you, too.” Ryou’s eyes softened. “Listen, I get that you’ve been gone a long time, but I promise she won’t be mad if you come home.” He smiled. “Even just to visit.” 

And just like that, the sinking feeling fluttered away. Shiro wasn’t going to leave them. 

“I might take you up on that offer,” Shiro replied. 

“I should hope so.” Ryou snorted. “I’ve only been hunting your ass down for nearly nine years.” 

“I’d have to request some time off from work,” Shiro mused. “Both jobs.” 

“Listen,” Ryou interrupted. “I understand that you can’t just up and leave,” he paused, raising his brows, “Again.” He snickered. “But you’d better visit sooner rather than later,” he added, looking earnest. “We’ve really missed you.” 

Lance smiled. He may not have had all of the information, but it was always nice to feel loved and wanted. Heck, if he could go back and visit his own family, he’d do it in a heartbeat – erm, vampirical equivalent. 

“It’s settled then,” Shiro said. “I’ll make the arrangements and plan to visit in a week or two.” He placed a hand on Lance’s lower back. “Just don’t go and kidnap my boyfriend again, okay?” 

Ryou smirked before very obviously looking Lance up and down. “No promises.” He winked. 

“Watch it,” Shiro threatened and, if Lance didn’t know any better, he might have thought his boyfriend was seriously warning Ryou. Then again, Shiro’s arm had snaked itself around his waist, pulling him tightly to his side, so maybe… “Now.” He turned his attention on Lance. “You won’t miss me too much while I’m gone, will you?” 

Lance shook his head. “Are you kidding? I’ll miss you like crazy!” he teased, only half-joking. “But this is so wonderful. A chance to reconnect with your family.” He sighed and then turned toward Keith, who had been very quiet up until now. “Keith-” 

“I’ve got to find her,” Keith said, not really speaking to anyone in particular. “My mother is alive and…” He paused and turned to look at Ryou. “What about my dad?” 

Ryou chewed on his bottom lip. “I’m sorry, Keith,” he began. “He moved away not long after he and your mom came back to find you missing.” 

Keith’s guilt was palpable, radiating through the room and nearly bringing Lance to his knees. “Hey,” Lance managed, pulling away from Shiro to comfort Keith. He placed a comforting hand on the dhampir’s shoulder – it was still weird to think of him as something different, but it all made sense now. “Are you all right?” 

Wide, dark eyes flicked up to meet Lance’s. “My mom is alive.” 

“I know.” Lance smiled. “I kinda sorta met her earlier,” he started. “I mean, I was coming out of a garlic-induced coma, but-” 

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Ryou threw out from beside them. “I thought you’d been keeping my brother hostage.” 

“Anyway,” Lance continued, rolling his eyes. “I’m sure you probably have a lot of questions right now-” 

“Are you kidding?” Keith asked. “They kept so much from me,” he went on and then his eyes widened further. “Holy shit,” he cursed. “My dad knew.” He blinked. “My dad knew what I was… the whole time, he…” He furrowed his brow. “Why didn’t he tell me?” 

Lance had a sarcastic remark on the tip of his tongue, but he decided against using it. After all, Keith was visibly upset. “I’m sure he had his reasons.” 

“Your dad was probably just trying to protect you,” Shiro added, joining them and putting an arm around Lance’s shoulders. 

“Well, whatever his reasoning, I know now,” Keith sighed. “And now that I know my mother is alive, I can’t sit idly by.” He looked up at the two of them. “I’ve got to find her.” 

Lance stepped to the side so Shiro could move closer to Keith. He pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. “I know this is something you have to do,” he breathed. “Call me if you need me.” 

“I will,” Keith replied and then turned toward the door. 

Hold on a second… Lance was floored. He understood Keith’s need to find his mother. But, “Are you seriously leaving right now?” he asked. 

Keith turned to face him. “You said yourself that she was here not that long ago,” he replied. “She should still be in the area. If I hurry, I can catch her.” 

Lance gaped, but then closed his mouth and stepped forward, giving Keith a hug of his own. “I had, like, a bunch of questions for you,” he whispered against Keith’s neck. “But I guess they can wait until you get back.” 

Instead of responding verbally, Keith crooked a finger under Lance’s chin, tilting his head up and pressing their lips together. And while it started chaste, it grew a bit heated before Shiro – or Ryou – cleared his throat, getting their attention. 

“Oh, um…” Lance swallowed, embarrassed. “Guess that’s one question answered.” 

“I’ll get to the rest of them when I return,” Keith promised. 

“Take care of yourself, Keith,” Shiro said, hesitating for a moment before he, too brushed his lips against Keith’s. “I’ve got some questions of my own.” 

“Duly noted,” Keith replied with a smirk. Then he faced Ryou. “Any idea which direction she was heading?” 

“No clue,” he answered. “But I can give you a lift if you need a ride somewhere.” 

Keith shook his head. “It’ll be better if I search on foot,” he explained. “It should make it easier to sense her.” He frowned. “If I _can_ sense her.” And then, with one last hug, Keith was out the door and on a mission, leaving Shiro and Lance behind. For now. 

They were all silent for a moment before Ryou spoke. “So, like…the three of you?” 

“It’s complicated,” Shiro replied and then both he and Lance laughed. It was hard not to, after everything that had happened. What a day! 

“I can’t say that’s how I envisioned last night going,” Lance added, taking a seat on the bed. “But all’s well that ends well, right?” 

“Sorry again.” Ryou coughed into his fist. “About kidnapping you and all.” 

“I’ll forgive you, but on one condition.” Lance held a finger up. “Could we maybe get that ride home?” he asked. “It’s awfully sunny and I’d hate to try and walk outside right now.” 

Ryou held his hand out and Lance took it, accepting his handshake. “Anything for my baby brother’s boyfriend.” 

What a day, indeed. 

Ryou bid them farewell as he drove off. Lance didn’t hang around for the goodbyes, since he desperately wanted to get out of the sun. But he waved from the entryway of the apartment building. 

“Shit, I completely forgot about my phone!” Lance gasped, reaching into his pocket. “I’ve got, like, forty missed calls and a thousand text messages.” 

“Give or take,” Shiro teased. 

“I’m serious, Shiro!” Lance whined. “Hunk and Pidge probably think I’m dead…again.” He slapped his forehead. “And I missed another day of work.” 

Shiro plucked Lance’s phone from his hands just as they reached his apartment door. “Why don’t you let me call them and explain what happened and you can draw yourself a bath.” 

“I-” but Lance cut himself off with a hum. “Actually, that sounds amazing right about now.” 

“I thought you might like the idea.” Shiro grinned. “And I think I’ve got some bubble bath or something one of my clients got me for Christmas last year.” 

“Not a bath bomb, but I’ll take it,” Lance replied with a wink. “Oh, and um… Takashi,” he began, knowing he’d gotten the other’s attention just from the use of his given name. “When you’re done making those phone calls…” A fang came out to worry at his lower lip as he gazed up at Shiro through his lashes. “Would you maybe want to join me?” 

Shiro’s eyes darkened and the telltale warmth began filling Lance’s belly. It _had_ been a day since they’d fed, after all. Though, if Lance was honest, after the whole kidnapping fiasco, he was looking for something a little more than mutual feeding. 

“You,” Shiro began as he made his way over, grabbing Lance by the shoulders and spinning him around to face the bathroom. “Get ready and I’ll meet you in five minutes.” 

“Hunk and Pidge might-” 

“Ten minutes,” Shiro corrected, then he smiled. “I’ll make sure they know you’re okay.” 

Lance turned around one last time to quickly peck Shiro’s lips. “You’re the best, Takashi.” He moved to dance away, but Shiro grabbed his wrist, pulling him back and against his chest. 

“You haven’t seen the half of it,” he promised, and Lance would have melted into a puddle right then and there if Shiro hadn’t pushed him back toward the bathroom. “Now hurry up before I forget who I’m supposed to call,” he chuckled. 

“Yessir!” Lance gave a mock salute and then headed down the now-familiar hallway toward the small bathroom. It had certainly been an eventful couple of days. Every time one question was answered, three more seemed to pop up in its place. Like some sort of quiz hydra. 

Or something like that. 

In any event, Lance was happy to be back at the apartment with Shiro. And even happier for what was about to come – heh, no pun intended. But, in the back of his mind, Lance was worried about Keith. How long was he going to be gone? Would he really be able to find his mother? And what was he going to do once he did? 

“I don’t hear the water running,” Shiro called from the other room and Lance snapped out of it. He wouldn’t stop worrying about Keith – and wondering about that kiss they’d shared – but for now, he was going to live in the moment. 

And this particular moment involved warm water, bubble bath, and – hopefully – a very naked Takashi Shirogane. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, now it's all wrapped up in a nice little package. Except for this question that's sticking out. And this other one over here.  
> Oops, lol. 
> 
> Oh! And Ryou is a nephil (plural: nephilim) which is like...idk a mirror of a cambion? Well, it is in this universe, anyway.  
> Here's some info on nephilim:  
> -They rarely contract any childhood diseases  
> -Between the ages of twelve and eighteen they experience amazing abilities  
> -They are strong, fearless and intelligent, charismatic, attractive, and confident to the point of being arrogant.  
> -Many nephilim use their abilities to hunt rogue supernatural creatures. 
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think in a comment and feel free to reach out on Twitter @bySharkGirl!  
> Also, I'm going to be posting a poll in a little bit. It has to do with nsfw content, so...yes >:3


End file.
